finally coming home
by simplynessiecullen
Summary: Bella and her daughter where kicked out of their house when phil moved in what will happen when she meets Edward will he accept her. what happens when the dad of Kelli moves to forks. bad at summaries please read and review AH B/E
1. coming home

**Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction so please bare with me. **

**Disclaimer I DON'T own anything that is twilight but what I do own is the charter Kelli so yea on with the story. And I own the poem I wrote that **

**Hope you guys like it rate and review please **

God are you there

I am here my child

What is that you need

He says to the crying girl

I was just wondering why you made me this way

What way my child you are perfect

No I am not I am sick

I cry sll the time sometimes I even get sad

My child I made you this way because you are strong

You have a story to tell b6

Yes life may be hard most of the time

But do not worry my child

I will be there for you every step of the way

This one of my favorite poems. I love how God is there for that to help that poor girl. Hey my name is Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella and I 18 years old. I am senior in high school or I will have a daughter and she is 2 years old yes that mean I was 16 when I had her. It has not really been that hard. My mom has not been there to help me she just kicked me out of the house. The only reason she does not want me to live with her any more is because of her new boyfriend Phil. He has her wrap around his little finger. So I am moving in with my dad lets just say he was not to happy to here that she took Phil's side over mine. I use to spend most of my summers with him. But then I had Kelli. Her dad has been there for us since she was born. He was not to happy that we where moving. He wanted us to move in with him. She really does not look like her dad. She has big chocolate brown eyes. She has black hair like her dad but it is wavy like mine. See I have plain brown hair and brown eyes.

When I called my dad up he was more than happy to have both me and Kelli live there.

_Flashback _

"Hey dad" I said to him

"Hey bells" he said to me

"I have a question for you" I said a little nervously

"Ok shoot" he said

"I was wondering If I could come and live with you" there was a long pause.

"Well sure but how come if you don't mind me asking" here goes nothing I thought to myself.

"Mom does not want me living in her house with Kelli anymore she was fine with it until Phil moved in and now that he is here he has mom doing what ever he wants. And he does not want us to love here anymore and I am not going to be moving in with Luke." I was cut off by Charlie.

"Who is Luke again?" he asked.

"Luke is Kelli's father dad." Now he got it

"Oh ok. Wait did you say that it is Renee's new boyfriend that does not want you to live there AND WHY IS THAT? I CANT BELIEVE HE IS KICKING YOU OUT OF YOUR OWN HOUSE." By the end he was shouting so I had to move the phone away from my ear.

"Yep dad they don't want me here anymore so can I move in with you?" I asked

"Well of course you can Bells as soon as you want too." Thank God!

"Thanks dad I will see you in a few days ok bye dad." I hung before he could change his mind.

_END OF FLASHBACK _

I was on my way to the little town of forks that is in Washington. It took about two hours to get to Denver and from there I was on another plan to Port Angeles. That plan ride was only about an hour and when we when we finally arrived I grabbed our bags and me and Kelli where on our way to find Charlie. As expected Charlie has his police cruiser. Charlie is a police officer known as Chief Swan to the good people of forks. The car to his house was silent for the most part. When we got to the house it was Just as I remembered it was a three bedroom house with a master bath and guess who got that me. we walked in to the house and I took Kelli to her room so she could get a nap after the long trip we just had.

"Come on Kelli it is time for a nap say good night to grandpa." I said as I was picking her up

"But mommy I am not tried." She said through a yean.

I was about to say something but Charlie bet me to it "Now don't fight with your mom. I will see you when you wake up." But Kelli was already a sleep before he could finish I said my thanks and went up stairs to Kelli's room.

Her room was nothing special right now there was a crib and a rocking chair from when I was little. The walls were a white color but I made a mental note to go out and get some stuff for her room. After I got her down I went to my room to put my stuff away and well it was the same as I left. There were only some miner changes there was a desk. On top of the desk was a new laptop, cell phone and a set of keys. Next to that was a note that said

_Bella I am so happy that you are home I knew that you would need a computer for school and here is a cell phone so that I can always get a hold of you. _

Yep that is just like my dad needing to know where I am at all times

_Not only is for that but I gave the daycare center the number so if they need to get a hold of you if there is something wrong with Kelli. And the keys well I thought that you will be needing something to get you around the town. Because I now that you don't want to take the cruiser so come down stairs and take a look at your new car. _

_P.S I am so happy to have you home _

_Charlie_

I made a note to thank him later not that is was a big deal we do have money I am not saying we are loaded or anything but we did have some money.

So I did as the note said I took the keys and went down the stairs. When I got there Charlie had a huge smile on his face.

"Come this way." Was all he said.

When I went outside I saw a black 09 Cadillac CTS-V (**pic on profile**).

"OMG I can not believe that you got this for me this was the car I was looking at before I came here how did you know?" I asked.

"Well you were talking about so I thought I would get it for you as a homecoming present." All I could do was run up and hug him. "Oh and I thought that you might want to redo Kelli's room so I got you a debet card with money on it. So when ever you want to go shopping here it is. Oh and I signed you up for school you start Monday just so you know."

"Thanks dad." That was all I could say.

Nothing else really happened after that I cooked me and Charlie dinner Kelli didn't wake up for the rest of the night I guess she was really tired. I took a shower and then I let the dark take me over.


	2. i am bringing sexy back

**a/n **

**Ok everyone here is chapter 2 and I want to give special thanks to my sister Allie also known as broadwaydreams09 she helped me out with this chapter with how to make Emmett appear in the story so thanks and I am working on another story that should be out soon so watch out for that **

**Me I own twilight **

**Allie not you don't **

**Me I no the wonderful sm owns the wonderful characters of twilight oh well **

**On with chapter 2 **

**

* * *

  
**

**Bpov**

_Beep!_

I rolled over in my bed putting the pillow over my head so I could keep on dreaming. But the beeping was getting louder. I turned to see it was my alarm clock going off. It read 7:30. I turned off the alarm not wanting to get up. But knowing that I had too.

Kelli was probably up by now. She usually wakes up between 7:30 and 8:00. As I walked into her room I notice that she was gone. I started to get panicky searching all over the upstairs, I heard noises coming from down stairs. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could but being the klutz that I am I tripped on the last step and fell flat on my face. Charlie came up running to see what had happened. He leaned down to help me up.

"Bella always the clumsy one." He said through laughs.

"Yep that's me."I said trying to get myself together then I remember my daughter "where is Kelli?"

"Don't freak out she is in the living room." Ok I was a little bit calm.

When I walked into the living room I was surprised to see that Kelli was fully dressed in her favorite jeans with the flower decoration on them and her white and pink top.(**pic on profile**) She was sitting in front of the TV watching Dora the explorer.

"Wow I am surprised that you are letting someone else watch the TV. So where is Emmett didn't come home last night" I was cut off by someone bursting through the door.

"I'm bringing sexy back what what I'm bringing sexy back." Emmett came into the living room with a lamp shade on his head twirling his shirt in the air.

"Nice to see you Emmett now please out your shirt back on." Charlie said."We have a little kid in the room."

"What do you mean we have a little kid in the room the only little kid that is ever in this house would be Kelli and she is all the way living back with mom and he knew boyfriend." I stopped him mid sentence.

"Correction we where living with them until we got kicked out and I must agree with dads put your shirt on I don't want my daughter to have to look at that."

"Bella OMG you are here and with Kelli!" I was now in a big bone crushing hug.

"Em can't breath." He finally let go.

"Oh right sorry."

"So where were you at last night a party no less?" I questioned.

"Yea I was with my girlfriend Rosalie and the gang you will meet them soon. So Kelli do you want to spend sometime with uncle Em? What do you want to do to day?"

"Yes that would be very nice and I would like to play tea party if you don't mind?" she was always so proper for a two year old.

"Oh well then I am going to go and do some more unpacking well you two have fun."

"Ok well I am going to go and change. But before I go I am to sexy for my shirt oh to sexy." Emmett sang all the way down to his room.

**Empov**

I can bursting thought the door with a lamp shade on my head and singing sexy can I. when my dad say "Nice to see you Emmett now please out your shirt back on. We have a little kid in the room."

"What do you mean we have a little kid in the room the only little kid that is ever in this house would be Kelli and she is all the way living back with mom and he knew boyfriend." Someone stopped me mid sentence.

"Correction we where living with them until we got kicked out and I must agree with dads put your shirt on I don't want my daughter to have to look at that." Bella said.

"Bella OMG you are here and with Kelli!" I screamed giving one of my famous bear hugs.

"Em can't breath." I let her with a little chuckle.

"Oh right sorry."

"So where were you at last night a party no less?" she questioned.

"Yea I was with my girlfriend Rosalie and the gang you will meet them soon. So Kelli do you want to spend sometime with uncle Em? What do you want to do to day?"

"Yes that would be very nice and I would like to play tea party if you don't mind?" Kelli said I was think yep this is defiantly Bella's kid so proper.

"Oh well then I am going to go and do some more unpacking well you two have fun."

"Ok well I am going to go and change. But before I go I am to sexy for my shirt oh to sexy." I sang all the way down to his room.

Wow I can't believe that my twin sister is here to stay. But what I cant believe is that my mom kicked her out I am going to have to finds out why mom kicked her out.

While changing my phone went off I looked at the caller id it said _Rosalie._

"Hey Rosie whats up?" I asked

"Oh nothing jasper wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come do something with the gang." Rose asked.

"Sorry tell everyone I cant right now my sister just moved back into town and well I wanted to spend at little time with and my niece Kelli she is two."

"Oh ok yea I remember you telling me about them ok hey can I come over later and meet them if you don't mind?" she asked so sweetly

"well of course you can I would love for you to meet them but right now I have to go play tea party with Kelli bye Rose love you."

"Bye love you too."

Now off to play tea party with Kelli.

* * *

** A/N ok guy like it love hate please review and tell me what you think **

**remember review = updating **

**once again i want to thank broadwaydearms09 with help with this chapter next chapter should be up by tomorrow **

**peace **

**simplynessiecullen  
**


	3. tea party

**A/N**

**hey everyone i just wanted to let you know that i am really thankful that you guys like my story. i have had 49 hits with in the last couple of days. and i do want to give a shout out to BROADWAYDREAMS09 she has help me so much when it comes to when i get stuck she is a really talented writer so you should really check her out.**

**DISCLAMER = i sadly own nothing but what i do own is Kelli **

**so on with chapter 3 **

**em pov **

After I got off the phone with rose I went to go play with Kelli. She had already set up the tea party. She had on her pink princesses dress. (**pic on profile**)

"here uncle Em you can wear the blue one." Kelli said (**pic on profile**)

"no no no I am not putting on that blue dress." and that was final.

"please pretty please uncle Emmett please." then the worst thing could have happened she started to cry.

"no please stop crying please stop crying I will take you for some ice cream." she shakes her head no. "God you are just like your mother."

**B pov **

when I heard Kelli crying I new he would give up he could never see me cry when we were younger. I took a peek in Kelli's room and sure enough Emmett was in the blue dress I bought him that fit him well.

Em pov

really there was no way in hell that this dress would fit. Unless no she wouldn't but sure enough when I turned around Bella was on the floor laughing.

"so you think this is funny do ya?!" she couldn't even answer because she was laughing so hard.

Then I see a flash its Rosalie, Alice and jasper also doubled over in laughter.

"OK guys that is not funny. And what are you guys doing here? I told you I was going to spend sometime with Kelli." I said

"yes I know but I thought that we could meet Kelli and Bella before we went shopping and maybe see if she wanted to come. Plus jasper needs something to do if you don't mind." rose said

"OK but let us finish up our game then you guys can do whatever."

"OK where is this Bella you wont shut up about?"

"she is right there on the floor right by you feet." Bella was still on the floor laughing.

"oh ok miss Bella come with us." Alice said grabbing Bella of the floor.

"wait where is Edward."

"he is with Tanya they will be here later." rose said

"oh ok well now leave I have a tea party to attend." I said

"uncle Em please get in here the tea is getting cold." Kelli was yelling from her room.

As I entered her room I took a look at the new table and chairs that charlie had bought for her along with the plastic tea set, there was two cups, a tea pot, cake, sugar cup. Then there was a place where the where cupcakes. It looked really cool. (**pics on profile**)

"ok now you sit while I go get the tea of the stove. You may get some cake or a cupcake if you want to." she said well she went over to the play stove.

"why thank you I might as well." I started to get a cupcake and bit into it.

"Ah what the hell that hurt."

"we don't say that at the tea table. And it is plastic uncle Emmett." she said

"oh ok how about that tea now?" I asked

Kelli came back with the tea pot and she poured me some tea. As the tea party went on I learned a lot about her I learned that she love to watch Dora the explorer, she like to read and she loved chocolate ice cream.

**B pov**

I was on the floor in a fit of laughter when I saw a flash. Someone must be talking a picture of Emmett. That only made me laugh harder. Then there was three people on the floor next to me but i could not see them because me eyes where closed. So I could not see them but I did hear Emmett say something. Then I heard a girls voice.

"so where is this Bella you wont shut up about?" when I heard my name I stopped laughing I saw three people looking down at me.

There where two girls and one boy. The first girl has blonde hair and she was very beautiful she could put a model to shame. Then there was the boy who has honey blonde hair and he was muscular but not as muscular as Emmett. Because Emmett is huge and he has brown curly hair. The next girl was very short around 4'10 and was very pixie like. She had short spiky hair that went every direction. They where all very beautiful unlike me with my ordinary brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Then the pixie girl said. "oh ok miss Bella come with us."

"hi my name is Rosalie hale but you can call me rose. And this is my twin brother jasper hale." the blonde said pointing to herself and the boy.

And I am Alice Cullen I know that you and I are going to be great friends." the pixie said.

Me and Alice left while rose and jasper where talking to Emmett.

"so Bella Kelli is your daughter? How old is she?" Alice asked

"she is two but she will be three on December 18th . do you have any brothers or sisters? And do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"yes I do I have one brother his name is Edward. He is my twin brother I am older and I don't let him forget it." at that I had to laugh.

"Alice you have to see this picture of Emmett it so funny." rose came into the room."oh sorry I didn't know you guys where talking."

"its ok rose."

"oh ok so what are talking about?"

"we where just talking about our brothers and boyfriends. But I already know that you are dating Emmett. But I don't know if Alice is dating anyone?" I asked

"yes I do have a boyfriend do have a boyfriend it is jasper. How about you do you have a boyfriend?" and that was the question I was hoping to avoid answering.

"well at the current time know I don't."

"what about Kellie father is there to help you out? This time is was rose who asked.

"yes he did help when lived with my mom and well he was not happy when I got pregnant but hey yea we broke up when I was pregnant but he was there after I had her. He was not happy that I move here. But lets get off that topic. What kinda things are you guys into?" I asked.

"well I LOVE to go shopping and do make overs." Alice said

"well I love to work on cars and go shopping and do makeovers too." Rose said.

"well I like to read and go shopping for Kelli and I guess we all have that in common and that we are all twins." I said

we sat there talking for a couple of hours. Then Kelli comes out and tells me that she is bored. But when she sees that I am not alone she hides behind my leg. Once I give her the ok she goes over and introduces herself to Alice and Rose. Alice comes up with the idea that we go shopping and of course Kelli was all to happy she loves to spend my hard earn cash well actually it is charlies money so I guess I really didn't mind either. Not to mention I have to get stuff for Kellie room and some clothes.

**A/N **

**so every one what did you think of this chapter let me know I had so much fun writing this chapter for you guy so keep it up and I know that we can make this story great.**

**review = update **

**peace **

**simplynessiecullen**


	4. shopping

**A/N **

**hey everyone I just wanted to say how sorry I am that I have not updated in so long. Things have been really crazy with trying to get started with school. See I am home schooled this year and if I was not you could bet I would have updated a lot sooner. I am going to start writing a little each day and I will try to get my chapters out every the weekends because I do not know if I am going to stay with this home schooling if not then you will at least get three chapter per week and that is a promise. There are going to be a lot of pictures in this chapter so I just wanted to let you know because this is where they are going shopping I found all this really cool stuff off the web and I could help myself so on with the chapter...**

**chapter 3 **

**BPOV**

picked up Kelli and took her over to the closet to put on her coat and shoes. Her coat was a little worn out so I am going to have to get her a new one. Once I got her coat and shoes on I got my stuff on. Alice all but pushed up out the door.

Come on come on I want to get there before the mall closes." Alice said.

Wait there is no mall here in Forks..." but I was cut off by Rose.

There is one in Port Angles."

"Oh." was my all to brilliant responds

When we got outside there was a red BMW in the driveway.

"Omg this is your car. Wow this is nice." My mouth was hanging open.** (pic on profile)**

"Yes.." was all Rose could get before Alice interrupted her.

"Now can we please get to the mall."

"I have to go get her car seat out of my car." I said while walking over to my car.

Once I got Kelli in the car we where off to the mall. Rose turned on the radio and paramores decoy came on and we started to sing at the top of our lungs.

Close your eyes and make believe  
this is where you wanna be  
forgetting all the memories  
try to forget love cause love's  
forgotten me.

Well hey,hey baby it's never too late  
pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
and I'll be distant as stars reminiscing  
your hearts been wasted on me.

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You've never been so used as I'm using you  
abusing you, my little decoy  
don't look so blue  
you should have seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy.

Living life inside a dream  
time is changing everything  
forgetting all the memories  
and I'm forced into you just  
cause your into me.

Well hey, hey baby  
its never too late  
when I'm gone you won't remember a thing  
but i can't stay and you know i won't wait  
i was gone from the very first day.

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You've never been so used as I'm using you  
abusing you, my little decoy  
don't look so blue  
you should have seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy.

oh oh

I'm not sorry at all  
(not sorry at all,not sorry)no  
i won't be sorry at all  
(not sorry at all,not sorry)no  
I'd do it over again.

Don't look so blue, my little decoy  
you should have seen right through, my little decoy  
you've never been so used, my little decoy  
As I'm using you, my little decoy

When the song was over we talked. Before I knew it we were at the mall. I was taking Kelli out of her seat.

"This is going to be so much fun." Alice said jumping up and down.

"Auntie Alice can you pick me out a bran new outfit?" Kelli asked I was surprised that she called her auntie. Rose looked sad.

"Well of course I can. I cant believe you call me your aunt." Rose was now looking like she was about to cry.

I could the as soon as Rosalie saw Kelli she felt like an aunt to her. Rose I know one day would be apart of the family. We where head toward the mall when Kelli spoke up.

"Oh I forgot Aunt Rose I want you to make my hair pretty and help me pick my shoes." Rose was smiling from ear to ear. "Oh and can you please carry me?"

"Well of course I can."

"Mommy are we going to go shopping for my room to?" I just nodded my head.

We enter the mall and Alice, Rose, and Kelli were dragging me into every story that they could get me into.

The first store we went to was H&M. Alice and rose were throwing thing one thing after another at. Finally we were able to leave the store.

We were shopping for a quite awhile when we ran into the guys.

"Emmett, Jasper what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well I wanted to get my niece something is that such a crime?" Emmett boomed.

"No it is fine..." but Kelli cut in "Well since you guys are here you can help us by carrying our bags for us."

Kelli was giving them the puppy dog face. I knew that they were puddy in her hands.

"Fine." was all they said.

So we went shopping for me, Rose, and Alice. They where pushing me into the dressing room. I was happy with the shirt that they picked out it was a blue t-shirt with

skulls on it.** (pic on profile)** I was kind of worried when Rose told me that she would buy me some things I would not want to wear. But I was happy with the shirt she picked out for me. When we had like 50 shopping bags late where where done with us. Thank god. Emmett was complaining that he was hungry. So we went to the food court. Kelli wanted burger king and so did everyone else. But I wanted subway so I told them that I would meet them at the table. They agreed Alice said that her brother and his girlfriend was meeting us. So off I went I was not looking where I was going ad I ran into someone. I looked up and I saw him.

He has messy bronze color hair. He helped me up. He was level with me now his emerald green eyes stating into mine.

"Are you ok?" the god asked.

"Um um yes are you ok?" I manged to get out.

"Yes just fine I'm Edward Cullen and you?" Edward asked.

"Isabella Swan but please call me Bella." I said.

We ordered our food and I made my way over to grab Kelli a booster seat. When I noticed that Edward was sitting at our table with a strawberry blonde haired girl. That must be his girlfriend.

When I was going to the table I heard Edward talking to Kelli.

"So what is you name?" he asked.

"Kelli Swan. What is your name?" she was just so cute.

"Edward I am Alice's brother. Wait did you say your last name is Swan?" Kelli nodded her head. "Emmett is this your little sister?"

"Something like that."

"Who is you mom?" he wanted to know. Kelli was about to point.

"Here baby sit on this and eat your burger." I said putting the booster seat underneath her. I could feel Edwards eyes on me.

I turned around and faced him.

"Bella your Kelli's mom?" he sounded so shocked.

"Yes is there a problem?" I asked playfully.

"No no of course not." was all he said.

**Ok guys tell me what you think should I do EPOV next? Leave me a review or a message telling if you would like that. **

**Review=update **

**love **

**simplynessiecullen**


	5. shopping EPOV

**OK everyone this is EPOV I really hope that you guys like it. Every chapter now that I have people that really like this story so I am going to give a shout out to a couple of people every chapter. So the people I want thank BIGGEST-TWILIGHT-NERD and ROSALIE SAWYER and EMMETT'S GIRL thank you guys so much. **

**Now on with chapter 5**

_Beep!_

My alarm clock went off. I groaned internally. I shut off my alarm clock and rolled out of bed. Getting my cloths I went to take a shower. Letting the warm water him my body to wake me up. After shutting off the water and getting out I put my cloths on. I try to mess with my bronze hair but no such luck.

I go to my bed side table and check my cell phone. I have two new texts and one new voice mail. So I check my texts messages first.

The first one is from Alice.

**To: Edward **

**From: Alice **

_Hey Edward going to Emmett's with Rose come if you are not taking the bitch girl out. Might go to the mall later. _

_~Alice~ :) _

Yep Alice never really did like Tanya that is why she calls her the bitch girl. I try to get them to be friends but It never works. She says that I can do better but I love Tanya. Tanya has always tried to be friends with Alice and Rose.

Next text came up. It was from Tanya.

**To: Eddie bear **

**From: Tanya**

_Eddie bear can you please take me to the mall. Oh and good morning. _

_Tanya ;) _

Next on to the voice mail. One new message.

_Eddie why have you not answered my text please call me when you get this. I really want to go to the mall. Call me. _

I hate it when she calls me Eddie.

So I call Tanya back which is a very interesting call.

"Why did you not answer my text or my call?" Tanya all but yelled.

"Sorry I just woke..." I was cut off by her yelling again.

"Well great now that you are awake come pick my up so that we can go to the mall." She hung up before I could answer.

I text Alice to let her know that I was going to the mall with Tanya.

**To: Alice **

**From: Edward **

_I apparently am going to the mall. So I wont be home when you get back. You know how Tanya likes to shop. _

_Edward . _

As I sent the text I could not help but inwardly groan. I really could not take shopping today. Tanya was almost as worse that Alice but now that is hard to do. But it is still pretty bad. My phone buzzed my out of my thoughts. It was a text from Alice.

**To: Edward **

**From: Alice**

_Well I am going to the mall with Rose and Emmett's sister so do you want to meet up for lunch and I will be nice I promise. Meet us at the food court at 1 ok not like you have a choice. Well see you then. _

I did not even bother to write back because I knew I really didn't have a choice that evil little pixie. But you gotta love her.

So I will finally get to meet this famous sister of Emmett's.

I was in my car on my way to Tanya's house. With my driving only took a few min. Being the gentlemen that I am I went to her front door. She came and opened it up throwing her arms around me.

"Hey lets go. I want to get there so we can hit the sales." She said while walking to the car.

"Yea." I said more to myself.

I made my way to the car. Once in the car I turned on one of my Cd. But once it started to play Tanya took it out and put in her own.**(A/N sorry but what a bitch right). **

She started to singing along to one love by Jordan Pruitt.

Oh oh oh oh ay oh

Oh yeah yeah

Oh oh oh oh ay oh

La da da da da da

Sumthin 'bout the way you move

when you move that I love love love

Sumthin 'bout the way you talk

when you talk that I can't get enough

Oh

The way you say it's a beautiful day

when the rain comes down down down (down down down)

And I don't care if we don't go nowhere

as long as you're around 'round 'round

Yeah

No one gonna break us child

We walkin side by side

We ride we ride

Ooohh

Some say maybe this one maybe that one

Never sure of the one they depend on

I say you're the right one

Baby come carry me away

Oh

One love one love one love

One love that I'm sure of

One love one love one love

That I can't get enough of

Oh oh oh oh ay oh

That Ican't get enough of

One love that I'm sure of

Oh oh oh oh ay oh

Oh ooo yeah

Everytime that you look at me and smile

like you smile my heart go boom boom boom

Anytime you're not around I'm in a crowd

it feels just like an empty room

And when the music playin

you come and hold me and we sway sway sway

And even when I'm wrong you tell that I'm right

and it's ok ok ok

No one gonna break us child

We walkin side by side

We ride we ride

Ooohh

Some say maybe this one maybe that one

Never sure of the one they depend on

I say you're the right one

Baby come carry me away

Oh

One love one love one love

One love that I'm sure of

One love one love one love

That Ican't get enough of

Some get'm for the money

Some get'm for the fame

Some play it like a game just because they can

I'm in it because I wanna be boy

You were made for me stay wit me

Baby you know ooooohhhhh

Oh oh

Oh yeah

Some say maybe this one maybe that one

Never sure of the one they depend on

I say you're the right one

Baby come carry me away (yeah)

Oh

One love one love one love

One love one looovvvveeee

One love one love one love

One looovvvee

One love one love one love

(one love oooh yeah)

One love one love one love

(one love I can't get enough love oh yeah)

One love one love one love

One love that I'm sure of

All I could do was to tune it out. It seemed like forever before we got to the mall.

Once there I got out of my car and walked over to Tanya's side of the and open the door for her. As always she just ignored me. But I was raised to be a gentleman.

We entered the mall she just takes off in the direction of all the designer stores.

After hours upon hours of trying on and off and like 30 bags later we were off to the food court.

"Ok I am going to go get a sandwich from subway. I will meet you at the table." With that said I was off to subway.

I was on my way there when I bumped into a girl with mahogany brown hair. I rushed over to help her up. But I got lost in her big brown chocolate eyes. She was also blushing a shape of pink.

"Are you all right." I asked the angel.

"Yes I am, are you ok." why was she worried about me I was the that bumped into her.

We went to the line to order our food then we went our separate ways. I went to the table where all my friends where sitting with a small little girl that looks just like that girl I ran into. But her hair was a different color.

Then the girl with the brown hair came back.

"Is this your daughter?" I asked.

"Yes do you have a problem with that?" she asked.

"No no just wondering is all." wow she has a kid well I would really like to get to know them both.

**Ok I no it isn't all that good but hey it was my first time writing in Edwards point of view so let me know what you guys think if you want me to write more in his POV just let me know and we are going for at**

**least 10 reviews **

**review=update **

**peace **

**simplynessiecullen**


	6. the wicked bitch of forks

**Hey guys I just want to say thank all of my readers. I love you guys so much. I want to thank BRI1224 she wanted me to do this chapter in Tanya's POV so here you go. I was going to do her point of view later on but if there is something you guys want to see in my story then just let me know. And I will the best that I can to put anything you guys want to see in my story. Next chapter should be up soon. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight sadly **

**now on with chapter 6 **

TPOV

I was on my way back from getting my food when I saw this little brown haired slut hitting on my man. Well thank God she is not going to be sitting with us.

Edward started to make his way back to me. I was keeping my eye on the brunette she was making her way over to get a booster seat. I wonder why. Then I saw her.

This little girl that looked just like the slut but she has black hair.

Edward started to talk to the little girl. I got her name Kelli Swan. As Edward asked Kelli who her mother is. She pointed to the brunette.

Edward had a look of shock on his face. All I could think that's my boy. That's right bitch he doesn't like you or your kid. They were talking about something unimportant to me.

"So where is Kelli's father." I asked the brunette who's name I learned as Bella what a stupid name for a stupid girl.

"He is not really in the picture right now. He is back in Phoenix. Luke is not happy with me right now. He was not happy that I left. He wanted us to move in with him but I could not do that." Bella said. Going on and on and on about this Luke guy.

I wonder if he is hot. I bet not. I mean you in there right mind would want to be with that thing. No one that's who.

I was starting to get bored I wanted to have some fun with Bella.

"Hey Bella come with me to go get a big cookie." this is going to be fun.

"Um sure. Kelli do you want a big cookie?" she asked the brat.

So me and Bella went over to get a big cookie.

"So Bella do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her.

"No not at the current time. Plus not a lot of teenage guys that want to

date a teen mom but then there always is one." I know who she was talking about.

"Well then good that means you will stay away from Edward. He really does not like kids. So yea he hates them." the look on he face is priceless.

**A/N ok I just wanted to say sorry that this chapter is so short. But I just wanted you to see tanya's pov I might so another one I am not sure so let me know if you do. **

**And this is my new well when I will post. Friday Saturday and Sunday **

**so just let me know what you think. **


	7. sleepover

**Hey everyone simplynessiecullen here I just want to thank everyone that is reading and reviewing last chapter I only got two reviews and I want to thank those people. I am going to start to replay back to you guys but I have really busy with school so I have not really been writing but I will start I promise will start so here is chapter 7**

**disclaimer I do not own anything excpet kelli and her dad **

**oh and kellis dad will show up soon I promise. You guys will love him. **

**Ok so on with chapter 7 **

**BPOV**

I just stood there as she waled away to join Edward.

I turned to get my daughters cookie and walked back to our table

Alice practically jumped on me

"Bella we are having a sleepover. You are coming and so is Kelli. Emmett already called you dad and he said yes. This is going to be so much fun. We can give you a makeover. We can play games, watch movies and so much more." Alice said all in one breath.

"Ok." was all I said I gave Kelli her cookie. Tanya staring daggers at me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We where sitting in Alice's room and let me tell you this room is huge she said it is the biggest room in the house. **(pic on profile)**

"I wonder what your dad is doing to your house." Rose says.

"I don't know." My dad says that me and Emmett and Kelli are to stay at the Cullen's till Monday night.

Carlisle and Esme are really great. They make me and Kelli feel like Family.

It was almost time for dinner Alice, Rose, Kelli and me were getting the game room/ movie theater ready. There were pillows and blankets everywhere.

Once called to dinner we all gathered around the table. Carlisle was at the head of the table and Esme was at the other end. Emmett and Rose next to each other. The same as Jasper and Alice. Kelli wanted to sit right next to them. So that left me next to Edward.

Dinner was filled with light conversation. Carlisle and Esme asked a lot about me and Kelli. Then they asked about Luke. It was weird to talk about him. Kelli misses him very much.

When dinner was over we all went down stairs to watch movies. They all let Kelli choose first. Of course she chose her favorite movie the little mermaid. About half way through I got a phone call. I looked at the caller id and it was.

…..

….

…

..

.

**A/N I was going to leave it there but I could not be mean to you guys. And that would be really short so here is **

**the rest. **

Renee.

I walked out of the room.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Hey baby. How are my two favorite girls?" she asked.

"Fine mom what do you want?" I said sourly.

"Just to check on you." she said like it was obvious.

"Oh really what about Emmett. You know your son!" I shouted.

"He does not want to talk to me." she said not sounding hurt at all.

"Yea well that makes two of us." with that I hung up the phone.

I did not want to go back into the room so I went to sit on the porch. About two minutes later I turned around to see Edward leaning against the door. _Could he get anymore god like. _No I mentally slapped myself. He has a girlfriend. Plus he would never want to be with you. You have a kid.

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked Edward.

"Nothing I thought that you would be out here." he said matter-o-factly

"Oh really and how did you know that?" I asked playfully.

"I come out here when I need to think. So what are you doing out here?" he asked

"Just thinking." I said.

"about?" he asked.

**EPOV **

"About?" was all I asked her.

"I was just thinking maybe I should have stayed in Phoenix with Luke.."

"No." I said cutting her off.

"What do you mean no?" she asked.

"I mean Kelli really likes it here. So don't be thinking that." I said.

"Yea you are right. This is a good change for her. I mean I know that she misses her dad but this will be good for us." she said.

We sat there is silence for a while. Alice came outside with a loud booming Emmett.

"Come on I want to play truth or dare." Emmett whined.

"ok ok lets go Bella." I said well helping her up.

I felt an electric shock running through us. By the look on Bella's face she felt it too.

We went inside Kelli was a sleep.

We all gathered around in a circle.

"Ok I go first" Alice said. " Emmett and jasper truth or dare."

They both gave her a puzzled look that said pick.

"Dare." They both said at the same time.

" Ok I dare you both to.."

**ok everyone I know I left a cliffy and I no that you dont like that but the more reviews I get the faster I will update **


	8. truth or dare and let the games begin

** Hey everyone sorry it has been so long but I have been really busy I just want to give a big thanks to all of you that have reviewed and put me on you favorites. So on with chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer I do not own anything but I do own kelli. **

**Epov**

"Ok so I dare you both to go put on these cheerleading outfits and go up and down town square and say a cheer. Then later you guys are to run around naked in town." Alice said. **(pic on profile)**

The girls and I where laughing at the expression on there faces. But they did as Alice said. We asked Carlise and Esme if they could watch Kelli while we went to the prank.

We were all getting into Emmett's jeep. We arrived in the middle of town Emmett and Jasper got out of the car in the cheerleading outfits and they ran into a lot of kids from school. As the were saying their cheer people where laughing and taking pictures. Then they stripped down and started to run around naked. The laughter stopped and everyone had their mouths hanging open.

Emmett and Jasper ran around one last time and quickly put on their cloths and ran back to the car.

We drove back home. We were all in a fit of laughter.

When we got back to the house we got back to the game.

"Bella truth or dare? Even though I no the answer" Emmett said.

"Dare." Emmett looked shocked.

"I dare you to get a tattoo." he said in a final tone.

"Fine." and that was that.

So once again we all where back in the car off to the tattoo parlor. I can not believe Bella is about to do this. Then Alice said something I thought I would never hear

"I want a tattoo too." we all gave her a look. "What nothing big."

So once we got there we all got out of the car and into the place.

"What can I do for you all." a man with a lot of tattoo asked.

"Yes I would like to get a tattoo on my right shoulder blade." Bella said.

"Me too." Alice said

"i want mine on my lower back." Rose spoke up.

Wow it looks like all the girls wanted tattoo's. Our parents are going to kill us.

"Ok right this way." the man said.

Bella went first then Alice and last but not least Rose.

Bella had a butterfly that said Kelli in it. Hers was a purple with orange. Then Alice also got a butterfly and hers is pink with Jasper's name. Rose got a design in red. **(pic on profile and where they are at.)**

After that we went home. We all went to bed. Emmett and Rose next to each other along with Alice and Jasper. Bella was sleeping with Kelli in her arms.

I took out my cell phone and took a picture of them. The picture saved. I felt very close to Bella and Kelli. I could not explain it but I was drawn to them. I wanted to protect them. Bella looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. What where did that come from I have a girlfriend that I loved right? Right.

I went to my piano room and began to play. The song I started off kinda of slow then it picked up. When I came to the last note a plan had come to me.

I woke up Bella. I came outside taking her with me.

"How would you and Kelli like to help me pull a prank on Emmett." I asked.

"Sure that would be fun. Kelli would have a blast she takes after her uncle that way." She said.

Bella and I woke up Kelli.

All of us went out to Emmett's jeep and took battery and both car doors. This is going to be fun.

Me Kelli and Bella all went to my room.

"Mommy?" Kelli said.

"Yes baby?" Bella asked.

"I wanna see daddy." Kelli started to cry. I felt so bad I dont want either one of them to hurt.

"I know baby I know."

"Hey Kelli do you want to help me make some Ice cream sundee for breakfast?" Kelli nodded. I gave Bella a questioning look. She gave me the ok.

We were just finished making the sundees when we heard stirring from the living room. Just then someone came into the kitchen. I turn around to see a very wide awake Alice and a very sleepy Rose.

"So what are we doing?" Alice asked Bella.

"We are making sundees because Kelli needed pick me up." Bella answered.

"Mommy what are we going to do about uncle Emmett"s doors and battery?" Kelli said while stuffing ice cream in her face.

"What battery?" wondered Rose.

"We took out a battery from Uncle Emmett's car and the doors too." I could not believe Kelli ratted us out.

I looked at Bella and she gave me a look that says she did not know we were not allowed to tell anyone.

"WHAT!?" Rose shouted. "How did you manage that?"

"Simple you taught me remember."

"Oh yea. You do realize that when Emmett wakes up he is going to flip. He loves that car almost as much as me." We both nodded our heads.

"That is going to be a funny site to see." Bella was on the floor laughing.

She was right that is going to be funny to see.

Jasper soon joined us and we filled him on the plan. He was also on the floor laughing. Rose and Alice took Kelli to play dress up and tea party. Jasper went to go play video games. Again leaving me and Bella.

"So...Bella do you like music?"

"Yes I do."

"What kinds do you like."

"Um...I have a lot of favorites but if I had to choose one it would have to be Claire de lune."

My mouth dropped I can believe that she like Claire de lune that is one of my favorites. I must have been staring because Bella was saying something to me.

"Edward why are you looking at me like that?" Bella had a questioning look on her face.

"Oh nothing it is just not most girls I know have never her of that so you caught me by surprise that's all."

Me and Bella talked for a few more hours. I found out that we have a lot in common. All of a sudden we heard a very loud booming yell. Me and Bella ran down the stairs.

Emmett was standing in front of his jeep. Bella, me ,Jasper ,Alice and even Rosalie were all laughing.

"Who did this!?" Emmett questioned.

"It was Edward and Mommy." Kelli said.

"You two are so going to get it. If it is the last thing I do."

**ok guys there you have it chapter 8 I hope you enjoyed it **

**review = update **


	9. a day with edward

**Hey everyone I am so sorry that I have not update in like forever you lot can yell at me. It is ok I cant take it. But I do have a reason why I have been having some medical problems but don't worry I am back and I am better than ever. I know I am late but I want to know what you thought of new moon. Ok enough of my babbaling on with the story. **

Boy did Emmett look mad. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen.

"Hey Bella me and Rose are going to take Kelli out." Alice said.

"Oh ok."

"Yea so you are going to spend the day with Edward." Alice had a smile on her face.

"Wait what about Emmett and Jasper?"

"Well I have to go and study." Jasper said.

"Yea and I have to go put my car battery back in my car." Boomed Emmett. We all laughed.

"Ok." Was all I could get out because everyone has left leaving me and Edward alone.

"So…" Edward began trying to brake the ackward silences. "What do you want to do today."

I could not find my voice so I just shrugged.

"Um ok why don't we watch a movie." He said.

Edward went over to stand where all the movies are and picked one out and poped into the dvd player.

He came and sat next to me.

The title page came on. Out of all the movies he had to pick a horror movie. We we watching MY BLOODY VALENTINE.  We were at the part were the killer takes the guys eye out with the pick axes. I hid my face in Edwards chest. Once again there was that pull towards him.

Once the movie was over we went upstairs to get something to eat.

"Hey Bella."

"Yea?"

"Come on I want to show you something?"

"Ok but What about your girlfriend?"

"what about her."

"Wont she get mad that you are spending the with me and not her?"

"No she is going shopping with all of her friends so I am all yours for the day."

And that statement just made my day. I think I might be getting a chrush on Edward Cullen.

"Ok so what do you want to do then?" I asked.

"Well I have an idea lets go." He said me out the door.

We walked to his car. I go to open the door he beat me to it.

"My lady."

"Why thank you kind sir."

He shut the door and went around to the drivers side and got in and off we went.

"Where are we going?"

"I cant tell you. We will be there in 10 min."

And in 10 min later we pulled in to what looked like a festival.

"Welcome to the classical music festival."

I was in awe I loved classical misic.

"Wow this is so cool. Thank you so much for bringing me here but why did you bring me and not Tanya.?"

"Because she hates this type of music and I thought that you would have like this. Plus I knew that I would have a better time with you." That made me blush.

I had no idea what to say so I just smiled.

He gave me one of his crooked smiles. I swear this man is going to be the death of me.

He tool my hand and led me through the crowd. I felt an electric shockgo through me. I wonder if he felt it to. No he would not he has a girlfriend I bet he loves her. As we got though the crowd I heard the music playing. It was Claire de Lune. I remember Edward said he likes it too.

After about two hours of listening to music I got really hungery.

"Hey Edward do you think we can get something to eat?"

"Yes."

Edward leads me to his car and opens the door for me. As I get in he smiles at me. I turned awayso he did not see me blush.

We pulled up to a place called La Bella. We go in and the waitress looked liked she was going to pass out.

...

We were on our way back to the house. I must say that I am happy to get back I missed Kelli.

We pulled into the drive way and Alice was back. Kelli came out running out of the house.

"Mommy mommy Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice bought me all new clothes. We went to do a fashion show for you."

**Ok everyone that is chapter 9. The next chapter is done. And it wil be up soon. **

**If I get 5 reviews I will update the very next day. **

**If I get less then I will up date in one week. **

**R&R **

**Simpley nessie cullen. **


	10. fashion show

**Ok my dear reader another chapter just like I promised. **

**Bpov **

Kelli was pulling me along.

"Come om you movie to slow." Kelli said.

One thing I learned about Kelli is that she loves to shop. I how ever did not like shopping for myself but I do like shopping for others.

"Sit sit sit. UNCLE EMMETT, UNCLE JASPER, EDWARD COME DOWN HERE!" she shouted. Emmett was the first to come in followed by the other too.

Kelli went upstairs to go put on her first outfit.

"Now presenting Kelli Swan!" Alice shouted.

Kelli comes out in her outfit. It is a red colour dress and it is plaid with a white long sleeved sweater. It had the some colour and print on the pockets. It was very cute. But it must have coust a fourton.

"Very cute sweetie. Alice please tell me you did not spend spend an arm and a leg on a new wordrobe?"

"Oh no need to worry. But no I did not so please don't worry."

"Yes but what is a lot to you is nothing to Alice." Edward said.

We all cracked up and Alice pouted.

"Come on go put on the next outfit." And off Kelli went.

The next outfit was a pink dress with brown lining at the neck and the bottom it had not sleeves. It had a flower print. We all cheered as she did a model type walk. She stopped and did a little spin.

The next outfit was white shirt with a block jummper. There were white knee high socks with black boots and a matching hat. She looked like a little school girl.

She went back up stairs and put on the next outfit and she came downstairs. It was another dress that was tan at the bottom, brown in te middle and white up top. There was a leather jacket in tan and knee high boots.

Then last it was another sleeve less dress it was black and white in plaid it to had a matiching hate. All in all very cute. But I did wonder if she bought her cloths that she could wear during the winter and to day care.

"Wow baby I love them all. Now did Alice buy you some clothes that you can wear during day care and winter?"

"No she did not." Kelli said.

"Well then we will have to go shopping again."

Alice and Kelli were jumping up and down.

"But not today." I said they pouted.

"Uncle Emmie can we go play video games?" Kelli asked.

"Ok what game do you want to play?"

"Kung fu panda."

"YES!"

They left the room and the rest of us followed them to watch the play until it was time for bed.

I went to bed that night thinking about my first day of school.

** Ok so I know that this chapter was really short but don't worry the next one with be longer. Oh and Kelli outfit are on my profile you guys know how I love my pics **

**Like last time R&R **

**Review = UPDATE**


	11. school

**Hey** **guys so here is the next chapter **

** I do not own twilight. But today I get to meet the guy that played Sam in New Moon.**

** One thing there are many people POV so on with the chapter. **

**BPOV**

I woke up to a very excited Kelli jumping on me.

"Mommy come on come on. Get up. Get dressed. I want to go. I don't want to be late."

"OK OK I am up."

"Your outfit is on the chair." Alice said coming out of nowhere.

I left to go to the bathroom. I turned on the shower. I was adjusting it to the temp once I got it to were I like it; I stripped down and got in. I let the steam relax my muscles. I must have lost track of time because Alice was banging on the door.

"Come on hurry up."

I got out and dried off and got dressed. Alice pulled me by the arm and sat me down and started to do my hair and makeup. 20 min later I was done.

I walked down the stairs Kelli was already to go.

"Ok Emmett can you take me and Kelli to the daycare center?"

"No I will do it." Edward said out of nowhere.

"No you don't need to. I mean wont Tanya be waiting for you?"

"I insist and no she is always late."

"Um ok. Emmett Edward is taking us. Bye. Everyone I will see you at school." I left before they could answer. I was about to go get her car seat but Edward stopped me.

"I already put her seat in my car." I looked at him confused.

He pointed to the car and in there was her car seat.

"Ok then. Thanks you so much for taking her."

"It is no problem at all. Plus I want to see Kelli off."

We all got in the car Edward opened there for both me and Kelli.

It did not take long for us to get to the daycare center 10 mins tops.

"OK baby you ready?"

She nodes her head.

We walked into the classroom. There were mothers and fathers dropping off there kids.

"Hi and you are?" this lady came up to me and said.

"Isabella Swan."

"Oh yes very nice to meet you. I am Mrs. Chase."

"Oh nice to meet you."

"And this must be Kelli." She nodes her head. "I am Mrs. Chase. It is so nice to meet you."

Kelli being Kelli says "The pleasure is all mine I am sure."

She ran off to play with some other kids. When one of the moms come up to me and says "What a cute sister you have."

"Thanks but she is not my sister she is my daughter."

"Oh." She said and gave me the look that says you are way to young.

"Bye Kelli."

"Bye mommy."

…

I am in the schools office talking to an elderly woman with red color hair. The name plate said Mrs. Cope.

"Um excuse me."

"Oh yes dear?"

"I am Isabella Swan."

"Oh yes here is your times table and map of the school. Make sure you get this signed by all of you teachers."

I nodded and left. I was almost run over. I turned around to see that damn pixie.

"Bella OMG I am so sorry. Let me see your times table." Before I could get a word in edge wise she had my times table.

**English**

** Spanish **

** Calc **

** Government**

** Lunch **

** Bio**

** Free Period**

** Gym**

"Oh good you have 1,3,5 and 8th with me. Then 2,3,5 and 8th with Rose Jazz in the 2 but the rest with Rose Jazz and me. 4 and 6th with just Emmett then 5th with all of us. 5th 6 and 7 with Edward." Alice said thank God I have someone in all my class.

So after that Alice dragged me to first period. The teacher was already there so I went up to the teacher and handed him my paper to sign.

"Welcome to the class please take a seat next to Miss. Cullen." He said.

Happy to be sitting next to Alice I walked over to my seat. On the other side of me was a boy with a baby face, blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. I took my seat next to Alice when the boy next to me started to talk to me.

"Hey my name is Mike Newton. You must be Isabella Swan the new girl." He said matter-o-factly.

"It is just Bella and it is nice to meet you."

"You too. So do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Sorry Mike she is sitting with me and family at lunch." Alice said. I shot her a look of thanks.

We did not talk for the rest of class.

**EPOV**

I was walking to my next class when I saw Bella.

"Hey Bella. How was your first period class?"

"It was fine. I met a kid named Mike Newton. He wanted me to sit with him at lunch." Figures Newton would.

"What did you say?"

"Alice answered for me." Nice Alice thank God.

The bell rang meaning I had to go to class and leave Bella.

**TPOV(YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT)**

I turned the corner to see Edward talking to the whore.

"Eddie the bell rang we should get class." I said giving him a kiss. "Oh hi Bella I did not see you there."

"I'm sure. Well bye Edward." She said.

"Yea bye." He said.

I took his hand so we to could go to class.

I was thinking of ways to bring Bella down. I was talking to my friend Lauren.

"Yea she is in my English class and she was hitting on Mike. Jess is going to freak." She said.

"Well that just means that we have to bring her down."

**BPOV**

The rest of my classes went well. Now it was time for lunch. I entered wit h Alice and Rise at my side. The guys were already there but Edward was missing.

"Does Edward sit with us?"

"No he is with the bitch and her friends." Alice said.

"Why he is with her no one knows." Rose said.

When we got to our table I saw three girls walk in. The first one had brown hair that went to her shoulders. I know her as Jessica. The next girl was blonde and it went down to her back. Her name is Lauren. Tanya came in with Edward walking hand in hand. He looked over to us and smiled. Tanya followed his gaze and she glared at me. I just smiled.

"What a bitch." I said.

"Anyway so Bella how has your day been so far?" Alice asked.

"Good but I miss Kelli so much."

"Well I suppose you would." Rose said.

Lunch passed with out much of anything happening. Next I went to biology. I remembered that I has this class with Edward.

I walked into the classroom.

"Hello my name is Bella I am new." I said.

"Oh yes please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner said.

I took the seat next to Edward. Next thing I knew the was a piece of paper passed to me.

_So how yo_ur _first day. – E _

_ Not bad. But your girlfriend does not like me. –B_

_ She just has to get to know you. Has anyone asked about Kelli. – E _

_ No but that is a good thing because all the kids find out that I have a kid then they will avoid me like the pelage . – B_

**TPOV **

"Bella has a kid." I shouted to my class.

**BPOV**

"WHAT the new girl has a kid." Some girl shouted in my class. Then all eyes where on me.

By the end of the day everybody was talking about Kelli.

"Well I guess the secret is out." I said

**Ok everybody that is chapter 11 if you want to see pictures of Chaske Spencer I will have the on my blog tonight maybe at like 10 so check my blog it is **

**.com **

**so please check that out and I want atleast 5 review for this chapter. **

**Review = update **


	12. drama and suprises

** Hello all of my wonderful readers this is the next chapter. I am on winter brake now so yes I will be updating so much more. This was one of my most favorite chapters to write. **

** Now on with the chapter. **

** Oh and I do switch POV's a lot. There is a lot of swearing in this chapter.**

**BPOV **

"Well I guess the secret is out." I said.

"Who would so such a thing?!" Edward asked.

"I know who it is." Alice said.

"Who?" said Edward.

"That bitch face you call your girlfriend because…" Edward cut her off.

"Now wait just one second.." Now it was Alice's turn to but in.

"No you wait one second. I know Bella, Rose, Jasper, Emmett or me would. I know you would not do that so that leaves Bitch face."

"Speak of the devil." Rose said.

We all turned to look at her. She had the bitchetts with her.

"Hey Eddie." Edward flinched at that name.

"Hello Tanya."

"I missed you so much." She said well jumping in to his arms.

"So Bella how is the baby?" Jessica asked with a smirk on her face.

"She is fine thanks."

**RPOV**

"She is fine thanks." Bella said.

Those bitches had smiles on their faces.

"Well don't you think that you should go and get her instead of standing here. What kind of mother are you?" Lauren said.

"Ok who the fuck do you think you are? You don't get to say what kind of mother Bella is. She is a great mother." I said.

"I'm sure." Tanya said.

That was it they where pissing me off. I went straight up to both of Tanya and Lauren and punched them both in the face. I did not punch Tanya that hard. But I broke Lauren's nose.

"What the hell!" they both shouted. Edward was by Tanya's side in seconds.

"Don't mess with Bella again or you will get worse."

"Rose come on we have to go get Kelli. Lets go get her car seat out of Edward's car." Bella said.

"Oh no need we all have car seats for her."

"Oh ok cool."

**TPOV**

"Tanya are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Yes I am fine. But what the hell is wrong with her? All I said is that I'm sure. Like she is a great mother."

"I know. Here lets get you looked at. I am so sorry for this."

"Don't be it is not your fault."

That is right my plan is working. Soon he will not want anything to do with them.

**EPOV**

I can not believe her believe Rose did that no scratch that I knew that she would. I am going to have to have a little chat with her.

**BPOV**

We were on our way to pick up Kelli.

"I can not believe her. How could she do that to you. I mean it is your business." Alice said going on and on.

When we got to Kelli's school I got out of the car and ran to go get my daughter.

"Mommy! I missed you so much. But I had such a good time. I met so many new people. And I have my own cubby." Kelli said.

"Wow I missed you too. Why don't you go get your things? Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose are outside."

"YAY!" she screamed.

I was walking out the when Mrs. Chase came up to me.

"Um Miss. Swan may I have a word with you?"

"Yes you may. Kelli go play for a minute." She just nodded.

"What is it? Is Kelli in trouble? She is usually very good…" Mrs. Chase cut me off.

"Oh no dear she is very well behaved. She is also very advanced for her age."

"Oh?"

"Yes have you thought about putting her into a privet school or better yet I think she would do very well in kindergarten. We could have her take the advanced placement test."

"Oh um wow." I was speechless.

"Would you like that?"

I just shook my head.

"Well ok that is all. I will call you and set up at time."

"Um ok bye."

"Good day."

"Kelli come on it is tome to go." She ran to my side.

Once back at the car I was bombarded with questions.

"What took you so long? Hey Kelli."

Kelli ran and gave both Rose and Alice hugs.

"Oh Kelli's teacher wants me to put her in to privet school or kindergarten. She says she will do very well. She is going to take the advanced placement test."

"Omg that is so cool. I am so proud my niece is brilliant." Alice said.

"Sweet." Said Rose.

"Yes now can we please go back to my house. I want to see what my dad has done with my room."

"Nope Charlie said you may not see you room until he gets home. He told me to keep you busy so we are going shopping."

Oh God I thought. I will get him back for this.

…

"Alice I am so hungry! Can we please stop and get something to eat?"

"We have only been shopping for one hour. Suck it up." Now you think Alice would have said this but she did not it was Kelli.

"Very nice Alice you have brainwashed my daughter." I said jokingly. She just stuck her tough out at me.

"I agree with Bella." Thank you Rose.

"Plus little Miss. Kelli you need to eat something." I said in my mom tone.

"Fine but I want Subway."

"Ok that's what I want."

We were at the food court standing in line at subway when Mike Newton and his friends Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley.

"Hey Bella." They said.

"Oh hey guys."

"So what are you doing here." Mike asked.

"Shopping with Alice, Rose and Kelli."

"Oh who is…" but the screams of my daughter cut him off.

"Mommy is my food ready? I am so hungry."

"Oh I thought that you wanted to do more shopping."

"I do but I am now hungry." She said.

"Here it is."

I looked up at the guys.

"So it was true you do have a kid."

"Yes it is. Is there a problem?"

"What oh no. She looks a lot like you." Mike said. The other two boys nodded.

"So Bella I was wondering if you wondering id you wanted to go out with me this weekend? Maybe we could go see a movie." Mike asked.

"Oh um Mike."

"No my mommy is spending this weekend with me. So are my two aunties and uncles and Edward. Now if you don't mind I will go to my seat and eat my food."

Kelli never liked it when people asked me out. She wants her dad and me to get back together.

Just then Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica came up.

"You have to have your brat stick up for you. That is just sad." Jessica said.

She did not just call Kelli a brat. She should not have done that.

"I am not a brat you are just a mean lady." Then she kicked her.

"Owe you need to watch your brat." And again Kelli kicked her in her other leg.

"You want to say that again?" This was so funny. This is one the things she gets from her dad.

Jessica just glared at me. I was just smiling. Take that you bitch.

"What do you want anyway?" asked Alice.

"I came to talk to Mike." Jessica said.

"Anyway I have to go I will take you later Bella." And the boys were off.

Leaving me Rose, Alice, Tanya, Lauran and Jessica awkward.

"Listen stay away from Mike he is mine." Jessica said.

"You can have him I would not go near him with a ten foot pole."

"Jess she does not like Mike she likes Edward."Lauran said.

That pissed off Tanya.

"Jess you are so right. Stay away From Edward he is mine." She sneered.

"Listen you.."

"Asshole!" I looked around to see who said that and I came across my daughter.

"Bella can be friends with my brother. You don't own him." Alice said.

They got mad and stomped off.

"Kelli! Where did you learn that word from?"

"Uncle Emmie says it when he gets mad at his video games."

"Is that right he is going to get it when he gets home."

"Ok well it is time to leave Charlie is home so lets go."

…

We had just got home. Kelli runs into the house.

"Grandpa." She shouts.

"Hey how was staying at the cullen's house? and how was school?"

"I had so much fun with Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice. I mad so many new friends!" she said then ran off into the living room.

"How was your day Bells?"

"Well everyone at school knows about Kelli. Kelli's teacher wants me to put her in kindergarten."

"Oh wow. Are you going to do it?"

"I am thinking about it. I am really want to go lay down."

"Wait you have to wait. Alice let us show them their rooms."

Alice was in the kitchen with in seconds with Kelli right behind her.

"Ok Kelli's room first then Bella's."

We walked up the stairs to Kelli's room.

"Ok close your eyes Kelli." Alice said.

She did as she was told. We walked in and the room had been completely redone.

"OMG!" Kelli shouted.

"See I told you she would like it." Alice said.

"You knew about this?" Alice shook her head.

"Yes I helped with both of your rooms."

"Really." Again she shook her head.

Kelli was sitting on her new bed.

The bedding was pink and orange. The pillows were the same color. There was little dogs on the walls the chairs were orange as well.

"OMG!" Kelli yelled. "I love it ."

"Well good." Alice looked pleased.

We walked across the hall to my room.

"Oh what Alice this is amazing. Thank you so much."

The room was amazing very modern. There was a chandler hanging on from the ceiling. The bed was purple. The desk held my computer and a new tv.

"OMG thank you Alice."

"No problem we are family.

I made dinner and everyone was so hungry I had to make extras.

I said good night to Charlie and put Kelli to bed. I will have to talk to Emmett on the morning.

** So the pics to the rooms are on my profile and I want to say thank you to everyone that is reading and reviewing. **

** As always I want 5 reviews. **

**Review = update **


	13. caught

** Hey** **everyone HAPPY NEW YEAR well late so here is chapter 13. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story. Lets hope that it gets even bigger in this new year. I am going to try and update a story a day so yea on with the chapter. **

**BOPV**

"Mommy come on get up we are late."

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom without checking my clock.

Outside there was a booming laughter. Emmett.

"Nice one Kelli we got her good." Emmett said still laughing.

Walking out of the bathroom the clock read 2 in the morning.

"YOU WOKE MY DAUGHTER UP AT 2 IN THE MORNING…"

"No mommy I woke up to go to the bathroom. I played the same trick on Uncle Emmett." Kelli said.

"I swear you are spending to much time with your uncle."

"Maybe I am going back to bed."

"Yes you do that."

I went back to bed but to be awoken what felt like moments later.

"Bells wake up it is 6:45. Your alarm has been going off for 5 mins."

"Ok I am up. Thanks dad."

"No problem."

I got up out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. Once out of the shower I headed to Emmett's room to wake him up.

"Emmett it is time to get up."

"5 more mins."

'No up now. You are worse than Kelli."

"5 more mins."

"NO."

This went on for another 10 mins. So I leave the room and go get a bucket if ice water.

"Wake up Emmett."

'No."

"Ok you leave me no choice." I picked up the bucket of water and through it on him.

'What the fuck Bella?"

"I told you to get up."

I left the room to go get Kelli up.

"Kelli get up and get dressed. I will make you breakfast."

"Ok mommy."

Now only if Emmett was that easy.

Speaking of Emmett.

"Where is my breakfast?"

"Hey me first." Kelli said.

"Yes Kelli first."

"Whatever I have to go get Rose. Will you be ok?"

"Yes I have my car I will see you at school." He just nodded.

"Come on Kelli we have to get you to the daycare."

**EPOV**

I was woken up by Alice.

"Come on Edward wake up. I want to go see Jasper."

"Ok ok I am up. I will be ready to go in 5 min."

"Good."

**TPOV**

I pulled up to the school not seeing Edward's car. Good I thought to myself.

I got out of my car and walked over to the football field.

"Hey Tanya finally you are here. I was starting to get worried."

"Oh Derek baby you know I would never flake on you."

"Yea now get over here." He said trying to pull me in for a kiss.

"No you know what I want."

Derek got a file out of his backpack. See he has been following Bella the Bitch around to see what she does. So maybe this can help me keep her away from Edward.

"Thank you very much."

**BPOV**

I was walking up to the school when I saw that Tanya's car. So I went to go and find her. I spotted her behind the school. She was making out with someone that is not Edward.

"Bella what are you doing back here." I put my hand over Alice's mouth.

"Be quiet and look."

Alice looked around the corner.

"OMG. That bitch is cheating on my Edward." By this time rose had joined us.

"What a Bitch." Rose said.

"Edward will not believe us. He has to see it for himself." Alice said.

"Lets start OBBD." Rose said.

"OBBD?" I asked.

"Operation Bring Bitch Down."

Ok so that was chapter 13 I really want to get the next chapter out today but I am having trouble coming up with a plan that rose came up with and I want it to take place during lunch so if any of you have any ideas for a plan I would really like it if you put it in a review or a pm and I will do a shout out saying thank you to the person's idea that I use.

**Please review**


	14. OBBD OPERATION BRING BITCH DOWN

** Ok everyone here is the next chapter. **

**APOV**

That bitch how could she do that to my brother.

"Rose you are right we need to bring her down."

"Ok so what is the plan?" Bella asked.

"Oh just leave that to me." Rose said. "It takes place at lunch."

**BPOV**

"It takes place at lunch." Rose said.

The warning bell rang telling us that it was time to go to class.

"Lets go before she sees us." Alice said.

We were running when we ran into the boys.

"Where have you been?" Emmett asked.

"We were finding Bella and we found her now we are off to class come on Bella." Alice said dragging me off.

…

We were at our lunch table.

"So you guys know the plan. We put the note in Edwards locker telling him that he needs to go to the football field. He spots Tanya and BAME bitch be gone." Rose said.

"Well then lets get going I want to see what is going to happen." Said Alice.

We all walked out of the lunch room and followed Tanya. This is going to be so sweet.

**EPOVy**

I was headed to the lunch room but I went to my locker first. I opened my locker and a note fell out.

It read:

_Edward please go to the football field. _

The note was not signed. But I knew I had to check it out.

I just got to the when I saw Tanya. But she was not alone. Derek the football's wide receiver.

"Tanya what the hell are you doing!?!"

"Baby it is not what it looks like I swear."

"Oh really then what is it then!?!"

"Well I came out here to practice my cheers then Derek came out here and started to kiss me." Tanya said.

"Oh really we have it all on tape."

**Ok I no it is really short the next one will be longer I want 5 reviews. And I want to thank those who came up with some ideas for how to get Tanya caught so thank you. **

**I want 5 reviews for the next chapter to be up. **


	15. fighting and skipping

** Hey everyone I am so sorry that I have not updated I have been really sick but I have been writing so the chapters will becoming more quickly. **

**RPOV**

"Oh really we have it on tape." Alice said.

"You little BITCH!" Tanya yelled. "This is all three of your faults. You want that slutty whore with that bastered child with your brother. Yay right he would never go for her."

That's it. I go right up to her and cracked her new nose just broke. I take her arm and brake that too.

"GIVE IT UP BITCH YOU WONT WIN."

"DEREK HELP!"

By this time Alice was trying to help Rose but Emmett was there before her. So she went over to Bella.

**EPOV**

"DEREK HELP!" Tanya yells.

Derek was going for Alice and Bella. I pushed them out of the way and tackled Derek.

I was now punching the crap out of him.

"Don't ever go near her again." I yelled at him.

"Oh Edward thank you I knew you would take my side." Tanya said coming to my side.

"Please Tanya we are through. My sister was right about you. Sorry Alice I should have listened to you."

"You are dumping me."

I was about to say something but Alice beat me to it.

"Yes Bitch face is gone." She was cheering.

'Oh shut up you short stupid pixie."

That was not a good thing to say. Alice lunges at Tanya and now Alice was on top of Tanya punching her already broken nose and broke her other arm.

"Ok Alice I think that is good." I said while Jasper tried to get her off but Emmett had to take over.

"You will pay for this." Tanya shouted.

"Whatever she comes back I will do worse than breaking her damn nose." Rose said.

**BPOV**

We decided to take the rest of the day off.

Jasper and Alice went to see a movie. While Emmett and Rose went to play with cars or something. That left me and Edward.

I started to walk to my car when Edward called my name.

"Yes Edward?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to something? There is something I want to show you."

"Yea sure why don't we meet at my house."

"Ok I will follow."

"Ok" with that we were in our cars and on our way to my house.

…

"Edward were are we going?"

"You will see."

About 15 minutes later we stopped at the end of a dirt path. Edward got out of the car and opened up my side.

'Come on we need to walk a little bit."

"I am going to fall."

"I will not let that happen."

I felt the blood heating up my cheeks.

**Ok so that is the chapter tell me what think. In about two chapters or three I am going to speed up time so that it will be like three months and so that way I caqn get Edward and bella. I think it is about time don't you. **

**Review = update lets go for 8 this time. **


	16. Meadow

**Hey everyone so this is chapter 16 **

**BPOV **

We walked for another 10 minutes. I only fell a couple of times and Edward was there to catch me every time.

We came to a stop. I could not see anything do to the fact that Edward had his hands on over my eyes.

"Ready." Edward said. I just nodded.

He let his hands drop and my mouth must have dropped. It was so beautiful.

There I was standing in the middle of a meadow. It was perfectly round. Wild flowers were everywhere. You could hear water trickling in the distance. This was like a little piece of heaven.

"So what do you like it?" Edward asked sounding hopeful.

"No" his face fell. "I love it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"How did you find this place?"

"Alice and I got into a fight one day when we were younger and I ran out and ran through the woods and that is when I found this place. No one knows about it…" he said while trailing off.

"So you show me. Why?"

"Because I figures that you would be the one that would really appreciate it."

"Well thank you for bringing me."

"If you want this could be our place too. if you want I come here to think."

"Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome."

**EPOV**

I was so happy that Bella loved this place.

"Hey I have an idea. Let's play 20 questions."

"OK."

"Alright I guess I will go first. What is your favorite color?"

"Ok that is easy it is green."

"Nice."

"Ok same question."

"Blue and Brown."

"Typical blue but why brown."

"Because it is the color of your eyes."

"What?"

"I just said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be."

Once she said this I just realized how close we were. I was leaning in to kiss her. But then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Edward why did I get a call you and Alice skipped school."

"I will talk to you when we get home ok?"

"Fine."

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok really." Then her phone rang.

**BPOV**

"Hello."

"Yes Miss. Swan this is the nurse at the daycare center. Kelli has a temp of 101."

"OK I will be right there."

**EPOV**

"What is it." I asked.

"Kelli has a fever."

**Ok so that was chapter 16 let me know what you think. **

**Review = update **


	17. sick

Ok everyone I was done with this chapter so I thought that I would put up two today and I will have another one up either tomorrow or the next day.

I just want to thank all of my readers and the people that take the time to review. It really means a lot to me. Ok so on with chapter 17.

BPOV

By the time we got back to the car I was in panic mode.

"Bella you need to calm down she will be fine. We will take her to see my dad. Ok?" I just nodded my head.

When we got to the daycare I all but ran in there.

"May I help." The lady behind desk asked.

"Yes I am here to pick up my daughter. I got a call that she is sick."

"And your daughter is?" really she was staring to piss me off.

"Kelli Swan."

"OH yes you may go in."

"Thank you." I said sarcastically.

"Bella everything is going to be alright."

"My daughter is sick how is everything going to be ok." I snapped at him.

He looked really hurt.

"I am sorry. I should not have snapped at you like that."

"You are just worried."

We were outside of the nurses offices. I walked through the door I hear Kelli screaming my name.

"MOMMY I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"Kelli mommy is here." I said.

Kelli came running up to me.

"We are going to go see Carlisle. Ok."

"Yay lets go see grandpa."

"Kelli he is not your…" Edward cut off.

"Yes we get to go see grandpa."

YAY!" she screamed again.

"Edward what are you doing."

"Carlisle will be so happy that she calls him grandpa."

"Ok."

…

We pulled into the hospital. We were at the reception desk. This blonde hair bimbo was flirting with Edward.

"May I help you?" she said in a nasally voice.

"Yes I am here to see my father Dr. Cullen."

"Oh you are his brother."

"No I am his son that is why I called him my father."

"Oh. Yes right he is in his office. But he said not to bother him."

'Well to bad."

We were at the door with the bimbo following us.

"You cant go in there he is busy."

"I WANT TO SEE MY GRANDPA SO GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU BLONDE BIMBO." Kelli was shouting

Just then to the door to Carlisle's office opened.

'What is with all of the noise?"

"I am sorry sir. I told them you did not want to be bothered."

"Well good." He turned and saw that it was us. "Wait this is my son always let him through."

"GRANDPA ME TO ME TOO."

"Did she just call me Grandpa." I shook my head yes.

"And my Granddaughter and her mother."

"OK"

"What brings you guys here?"

"Kelli has a temp over 100."

"Ok lets take a look. OK?"

"OK."

Carlisle walked us to one of the open rooms. He set Kelli down and started the examination.

"Kelli can you stick your tongue out and say AHH." She did as she was told.

"Is she ok."

"Yes Bella she is just fine she has a cold and a bit of a soar throat. I am going to give her some medicine. She must stay home until her temp comes down and if it does not for some reason you come and see me even if you have to come over to my house. I want my grandchild to be health."

"Got it thank you Carlisle."

"No problem you are family."

"Come on Kelli lets go home say goodbye to grandpa."

"Ok Bye grandpa I will see you soon."

"Bye Kelli see you soon."

"Mommy is Edward coming with us."

"If you want me too."

"I do."

"Ok then I will come."

…

"Come on Kelli you have to take your medicine."

"No it tastes bad."

"But it will make you fell better."

"NO!"

"God where is Luke when you need him. He was always the one to get her to take her medicine."

'Mind if I try?" Edward asked."

"Not at all."

"Kelli if you take your medicine you will get a surprise."

"Ok give me."

"Good."

"What is my surprise?"

"Let me go get it from my car."

"OK"

Edward came back with two wrapped gifts.

"Yay two presents."

"Yes."

"Give me!"

"Kelli."

"Right give me please."

"Better"

Kelli opened the big one first. She got books and her favorite movie the little mermaid.

"Ok next one has to be played." He went over to the cd player and popped it in.

The music started to play. It was the most beautiful sound it started off slow. It just all flows together perfectly. By the end of the song Kelli was asleep.

"that was very pretty."

"Thank you."

"Who was that."

"Me I wrote it myself."

"I am impressed."

"Bella I want to ask you something."

"Yes"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go on date with me?"

"I would love too."

**So that is **chapter** 17 tell me what you guys think **

**Review = update **


	18. dinner with edward

Hey everyone sorry that I have not updated but I have been really sick and I just got over it. I just really want to thank everyone that is reading my story and taking the time to review that really means a lot to me. She here is chapter 18.

EPOV

She said yes. I cant believe that she said yes.

"So this weekend then?"

"Yea I just have to find a babysitter for Kelli."

"I think that I can help with that one."

I pulled out my and dialed Alice's number.

She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Edward what's up."

"Well I was wondering if my favorite sister would do me a favor."

"What is it and what is is going to coast me?"

"Just this Friday night."

"But…" I cut her off.

"I am taking Bella out on a date and she needs someone to watch Kelli."

"I would be happy too."

"Thank you."

"No problem where are you taking Bella?"

"I will talk to you later about it."

"Fine bye."

I put my phone away and turned to Bella.

"Alice said that she will be more that happy to watch Kelli on Friday."

"Ok that works out great I cant wait."

I was so happy to hear that. "Me too."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Bella asked. "My is going to be working late. I know that Kelli would like you to stay."

"Bella you had me at do you want to stay for dinner." She blushed.

"Oh ok um is there anything special you would like to eat?"

"Well I do like breakfast for dinner. Do you mind making chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Kelli is going to be in love with you. That is her favorite."

"Well great minds think alike!"

"I'm sure."

Bella walked into the kitchen and of the started to gather all of the stuff for the pancakes.

She started to mix the pancake batter and put it into the pan.

I just stood there watching her.

"Edward are you ok?"

"Huh? What? Yea I am"

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing."

"Well the pancakes are done. Can you please go and get Kelli?"

"Yes I can."

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. There on the floor was a sleeping Kelli.

"Kelli it is time to go eat. Mommy made chocolate pancakes."

"Umm come on Edward mommy makes the best!"

That just made me laugh.

As we entered the kitchen it smelled great.

There were three plates filled with pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast.

Kelli ran to the table and started to dig in.

Bella walked over to the table. I pulled out her seat for her.

"Thank you."

"You welcome."

We started to eat. The pancakes were the best I ever had.

"Bella these pancakes are amazing better than Esme's. please don't tell her that."

"Thank you and your secret is safe with me."

"But I am telling grandma!" Kelli said. "Just kidding."

After dinner I helped Bella clean up.

"Edward will you read me a story?"

"Sure I can."

I read Kelli the velveteen rabbit. She fell asleep in the middle.

I walked into the living room to see Bella watching TV

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"For reading her a story Luke use to do that for her so it is nice that you did that for her."

"Well I love Kelli very much. I think my whole family loves her too." she just smiled.

"Thank you for dinner Bella it was very good."

"Your welcome."

"Well I should probably get going. Alice is dying to know where I am talking you on Friday."

"Oh ok." She seemed sad.

"I will see you tomorrow." I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

When I got home I was being attacked by a very energetic pixie.

"So where are you taking Bella?"

"I was think La Belle then to the beach."

"Aw that is perfect. So dressy but comfy?"

"Yes"

"Perfect I know what I am going to do."

That night I went to bed dreaming of my Bella.

**Ok so love it hate it let me know what you think by hitting that green button. **

**Review = update **


	19. the date

** Ok guys so here it is the chapter you have all been waiting for. I am not going to babble on for long but I just wanted to say that I am so happy to everyone that has and does read my story and take the time to review so once again thank you keep the reviews coming and here is chapter 19. **

**BPOV **

This week flew by. It is not Friday.

I woke up early this morning and got ready.

Kelli woke up soon after me.

"Mommy."

"Yes baby."

"Can I sleep over Auntie Alice's house?"

"I dunno let me ask her."

"Ok."

I took out my cell phone and texted Alice.

**To: Alice **

**From: Bella **

_Hey Alice Kelli wants to sleep over tonight. _

Almost a moment later Alice text me back

**To: Bella **

**From: Alice **

_Well of course she can. That works out perfect. I will pick you up. Oh wait never mind Edward will be there now. _

Ding dong

I walked to the door and sure enough there stood Edward.

"Hey you." I said.

"Hey yourself. You look very nice today." He said causing me to blush.

"Come in I have to get Kelli ready."

"Oh ok do you want any help?"

"Please that would be so helpful."

"Ok just tell me what I need to do."

"Ok so I am going to lay out her clothes. Can you start her breakfast please?"

"I can do that."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

**EPOV**

I watched Bella walk up the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator. I took out 2 eggs and the orange juice.

Rounding the corner was Kelli when see me she set off running.

"Edward!"

"Kelli!"

"What are doing here?"

"Well I am here to take you and your mommy to school."

"YAY. Guess what!"

"What?"

"While you take mommy out I get to have a sleepover with Auntie Ali."

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Edward can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes."

"Do you like my mommy?"

"Very much so."

"See mommy I told you so."

"Yes you did. Now go get on your coat." Bella said.

"Yes mommy."

We got everyone in the car and we where off to the daycare center.

"Ok I will be out in a few minutes."

"Edward comes in with us." Kelli said.

"Ok."

I get out of the car and open Bella and Kelli's door.

…

I am sitting in first period just wanting the day to end so I can have Bella all to myself.

**BPOV**

Finally the last bell of the day. I get to go get Kelli and get ready for my date.

…

"Bella you need to stop moving." Alice said.

I have been sitting in her bathroom for the past three and half hours. She just got done doing my hair and Rose finished my makeup.

"Ok now go put on you clothes."

I walked into her huge closet. There hanging on the rack was a shirt was a grey color with sequence on it. Then there were black skinny jeans with dark blue flats. Very comfortable but dressy at the same time. For accessories there is a black and gold bracelet and black earrings with little bows on then and a ring in the shape of a heart. There was a clutch shaped like a bow. All in all very nice she did a very good job.

I walked down the stairs.

"Bella you look so beautiful." Edward said.

"Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Well we should get going."

"Ok."

"Kelli I am leaving."

"Bye mommy have fun. Edward take good care of my mommy. Have her back by 10 ok."

"Yes ma'am"

"Behave Kelli."

"I will."

"So where are we going?"

"Nope."

'Fine"

After about a half hour drive we pulled up to a restaurant named La Belle.

We walked in and Edward walks over to the hostess.

"Welcome to La Belle. Name please." She said while looking up for the first time. She was a fake blonde maybe on her early 20's. she was wearing to much makeup. Her mouth hung open.

"Cullen." Edward said.

"Right this way." She said trying to sound sexy.

We started walking to the table. She was swaying her hips way to much.

She tries to lead us to a booth.

"Can we have a table for two maybe over there?"

"Yes sir."

We walked to the back and she said "Here you. Your waitress will be here soon. Is there something I can get you to drink?"

"Coke please." Edward order. She just nodded.

"Is that ok?"

"Yes."

She came back with our drinks and gave Edward a piece of paper. Oh my God I thought.

Next the waitress came over she also let her jaw drop. She was a red head. She also had to much makeup on. She was trying to flirt with Edward but he paid her no mind.

She took our orders and left looking not to happy.

We ate and talked for a while. While he went to pay the check the waitress gave him her number too.

When we were out the door I turned and said "well you sure are the popular one."

"Well I only have eyes for you." He said causing me too blush again.

"Come on we are going to the beach."

…

"The stars are so pretty." I said.

We were lying on a blanket looking up at the stars.

"Thank you Edward."

"For what?"

"For everything I am having the most awesome time. I have not had this much fun since before Kelli was born. I mean I love being a mother but you know what I mean."

"Yes I do and your welcome."

"Bella there is something that I want to tell you."

'Yes?"

"I love you."

**bella outfit is on my profile**

**Well there you have the date and he said I love you. What will bella say. Well I guess you are going to have to wait and find out. Next chapter will be up really soon. I promise ok well I have to go update been there done that oh and go check out my other stories. **

**bella's out fit is on my profile  
**

**Please review. It would mean so much to me. Plus it give the inspiration to write more. **

**Review = update.**


	20. the call

Hey everyone here is chapter 20 omg I am so excited that I have reached chapter 20. Ok so on with the chapter.

BPOV

Love did he just say love. Edward Cullen loves me.

"Bella are you ok? I knew I should not have said anything it was to soon. I knew I should have waited" I cut him off by crushing my lips to his.

I tried to put all of what I was feeling in this kiss in this moment.

"Ok that was some kiss."

"Edward I love you too." I kissed him once more.

"Ok so I want to ask you something ok?"

"Yes."

"Well I love you and I love Kelli. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will."

"Really?"

"Yes."

He picked me up and spun me around.

We laid there for a few more hours until Edward said "Bella it is getting late we should get back."

"OK"

"So are you coming back to my house or am I taking you to yours?"

"I told Charlie that I was sleeping over. He was not happy about that because you are going to be there. But I said that I was having a sleep over with Alice and Rose."

"Ok my house it is but you are staying with me in my room. Ok?"

"Ok"

We got back to the car and Edward opens the door for me.

"Always the gentleman." He gave me his crooked smile.

"Always for you."

After he closed my door he went over to the drivers side. He started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. Once out he took my hand and locked our fingers together.

After about ten minutes I looked over to see that he was driving the speed limit.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You are driving slow well slow for you."

"Well I want as much alone time as I can get because as soon as we step foot in that house Alice will be all over you. I don't want to share you with anybody."

"Oh really well I think Kelli would be very mad at you. She is very attached to her mother."

"Kelli is a different story. She is you daughter. Plus I would never keep Kelli away for you and vies versa."

"Thank you. I need to hear that."

"Bella like I said I love you and I love Kelli. I am just happy that you are letting me into your family."

"I love you too Edward and I know that Kelli loves you too."

When we finally got back to the house Alice, Rose and Kelli came out running.

"Mommy mommy I missed you so much."

"Oh baby I missed you too."

"I am coming with you next time."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Why are you in bed."

"I missed you too much and Auntie Alice would not be quiet."

"Ok so now if you don't mind I must take Bella away forever." Edward said playfully.

"NO! you had my mommy all night. I missed her now it is my turn she has to read me a bedtime story."

"Kelli would you like to hear a song that I wrote for a very special little girl."

"Me!" he shook his head yes.

"YAY I wanna hear."

Kelli ran up the stairs not knowing where she was going.

"Edward what room?"

"I am coming up stay where you are."

"Ok"

We walked up the stairs to the third floor. There was only three doors. We went into the one that was on the right.

I walk in to see a very spacious room. Right in the middle of the room was a grand piano.

"Play play." Kelli chanted to Edward.

Edward walked over to the piano and sat down. He opened the lid and he started to play.

The music was a very fast passé very energetic. The passé would slow down at times but it would pick right back up.

Once the song was over Kelli was jumping up and down.

"Oh Edward Thank you thank you. I love it."

"Well I am very happy to hear that. Here you go I had a feeling that you might want to listen to it when you get home. So I made a cd of the song."

"YAY now I ca listen to it all day everyday."

"YAY thanks Edward. Drive the mother crazy."

"You are very welcome. This is for you." He said pulling out another cd.

"what is this?"

"Well I wrote you a song too. But listen to it later please."

"Fine."

"So what do you want to do

"Watch the little mermaid."

"NO cant we watch something else?"

"Nope."

"Fine."

"We can watch it up in my room." Edward said.

"OK.'

We where more than half way through the movie when my cell went off.

"Hey I have got to get this I will be back in just one minute."

'Ok."

I walked out of the room and looked at the caller id. I did not recognize the phone number.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes this is she."

"Bella its me"

"Luke?"

**Ok everyone that is chapter 20 please review and let me know what you think. **

**Review = Update. **


	21. i want you back

** Hey everyone I just want to take the time and thank everyone that has taking the time to review. This story would have not gone anywhere without you. So once again thank you.**

** On with chapter 21. **

**BPOV**

What the hell Luke it is Luke!

"Yes Bells it is me."

"What do you want?"  
"I was just calling to see how Kelli is."

"She is fine."

"Oh well that is good."

"Is that all you wanted."

"No I called to if you would come home. I miss Kelli and I miss you. I love you both."

"Well I am sorry I cant do that. Our life is here now. Kelli loves it here. My dad and my brother are happy to have me and Kelli back. She likes her school and I made some new friends that are family and kelli thinks they are family. We have all gotten really close. I am not going to up root her again."

"I am her family and she is my daughter to. And you could have stayed with me. I have a right to see her."

"Yes you do and you will once winter break starts by then I should have the money and we will come down.

"NO."

"What are you going to do about it? you are not going to take me to court because you don't want to put Kelli through that."

'I don't know."

"Ok how about this I will work and you work and as soon as we get the money together we will come and visit. Ok?"

"Yea."

"so how is everybody doing?"

"They are all fine. They miss you and Kelli."

"Well tell them that we miss them too."

"Will do. So how is life? So who are these new friends?"

"Life is good! Well their names are Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward."

"Really?"

"Yes. Rosalie is my brother's girlfriend and Jasper's twin sister. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and Edward' twin brother. Edward is also my boyfriend."

Here comes the blow up.

"You have a what!"

"A boyfriend."

"What the hell Bella. I don't want some strange guy around my daughter."

"Oh really because for the last three weeks he has been like a father to her. You cant even pick the phone and call her."

"I have been really busy."

"Yea to busy to call your own daughter."

"Right cause I am the world's worst father. When you are the one who moved my daughter away from me."

"Lately yes you have been. And I had no choice because I could not move in with you! Now if you don't mind I have to go put Kelli to bed."

"Fine! Whatever I hope that you boyfriend can be a better dad than I am because I am DONE!"

"What the hell Luke? This is not you. You have changed. Call me when Luke comes back to your body."

"Whatever!"

I walked back into Edward's room, Kelli was still up.

"Hey who was on the phone?"

"Um Kelli go fine Auntie Alice and rose."

"Ok."

"Well?"

"It was Luke. He wants us to move back. I told him no. then I told him about you and he flipped. He said that he was done and that he hopes that you can be a better dad to her than he could be. i told him that he has changed and that he should call me when the real Luke comes back to his body."

"Love I am so sorry."

"It is ok."

I went to sleep and that night I did not dream of anything.

**Ok so that was chapter 21. Please tell me what you think. And give me some feed back because I take that I am put it to make the next chapter even better. There is some drama that is going to happen soon so you don't want to miss that. **

**Review = update **

**The more reviews I get the quicker I will update. **


	22. family

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that is reviewing my story you guys are the best. This is where it is because of you. So here is the next chapter. **

**BPOV (2 months later.) **

It has been great the last few months.

Edward and I have gotten really close. It is nice that he gets along with Kelli so much.

I have not heard from Luke since fight over the phone.

Today Edward has something planned for Kelli and me.

Halloween is right around the corner.

I was waiting for the last bell to ring.

RING

Finally I thought.

Edward and I were walking back to his car hand in hand.

**TPOV**

I am standing next to my car some what listening Jessica yapping about Mike Newton. When I saw my Edward and the slut walking hand in hand.

You can tell that he does not even like her and that he wants to be with me.

I have to come up with a plan to get him away from her and the brain washing she is doing to him .

"Jess I will help you with Mike. If you help me get Eddie Back."

"Ok just tell me what you want me to do."

**BPOV**

"Love are you ready?"

"Yes. Kelli was so happy this morning."

…

"Eddie what are we doing today."

"Well KelliBelli we are going to carve pumpkins, make candy apples."

"YAY."

Edward has taken the roll of the male remodel in her life. She is the only one who can get away with calling him Eddie.

She absolutely adores him and he adores her.

It was like we were a family.

"Mommy can I talk to you alone?"

"Yes."

"I will leave you two to talk."

"What's up Kelli?"

"Do you love Edward?"

"Very much."

"Me too."

"That makes me very happy."

"Ok well you can being him."

"Ok."

"DADDY! You can come back in."

Daddy she just called Edward daddy.

"Kelli did you call me?" Edward asked.

"Yes I did Mommy and I both love you. Now you are my daddy."

"Kelli." I said.

"No love it is alright. She can call me that because I already think of her as my daughter."

"That means you are apart of our family now." Kelli stated.

**Ok I no this is very short the next chapter will be way long I promise so let me know what you think. **

**Review = Update **


	23. carving pumpkins?

** Wow I just want to say thank you to everyone that is reviewing I have 87 reviews for this story thank you so much and keep them coming it makes me want write and update faster. **

** So here is chapter 23. **

**BPOV**

We were sitting in Edward's room while Alice is finishing her costume.

"Love are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine. This is the first year she is have her costume made. I am just really excited to see it."

"I know I want to see it to."

Just then Alice walks in.

"Presenting Princess Ariel." Alice shouts.

Kelli walks out in her mermaid costume. She looked so cute.

"Well hello princess. Arnt you having trouble walking on dry land?"

"No daddy it is me Kelli."

"Oh Kelli of course."

"So do you like my costume?"

"yes I love it."

"Mommy do you like it."

"Yes. It is I the best costume you ever had."

"Thanks mommy."

"Your welcome."

"Come on Kelli we have to take that off so you don't ruin it when we carve pumpkins" Alice said.

"Ok."

They left leaving me and Edward alone.

"Love is everything ok?"

"Yes I was just thinking about her first Halloween."

"Really what was she?"

"She was a blue panda. It is a tradition that on your first Halloween you are the blue panda."

"That is a very nice tradition."

"Yes I can remember that do so clearly."

"Tell me about it."

"Ok."

**Flashback**

I was dressing Kelli in the panda costume when my mom came in and was trying to hurry me up.

"Come on Bella I want pictures before you go. So does Luke's parents."

"OK I am almost done."

I walked out if my room with Kelli in my arms.

"Ok we are ready."

"There's my girls." Luke said taking Kelli but of my arms.

"She is she is such a daddy's girl."

"Ok pictures. Bella stand next to Luke. Now say cheese."

"Cheese."

"Great."

"Ok we are going now. Bye mom."

"Bye kids. Have fun and be safe."

"We will."

Once outside the house I put Kelli in her stroller.

"Come on babe lets go before they want to come."

"Ok"

We started to walk down the street and stopped at the first house. I take Kelli out of her stroller and I walked up to the house.

A lady came with a bowl of candy.

"trick-or-treat."

"Well here you go. She is so cute."

"Oh thank you."

"How old is she?"

"She is 10 months."

"Aw well here you go." She said putting the candy in the bucket.

The rest of the evening went just like this. Some people gave us some looks but now we are use to it.

On our way home we ran into a group of kids that we go to school with.

"Hey man are you going to be going to Scott's party?" said one of the guys asked.

"Yes it is going to be fun. Maybe you could be my date." A slutty girl asked.

It was like me or Kelli was not there.

"No sorry guys I wont be going." The slutty girls face fell.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well it is Kelli's first Halloween."

"Who is Kelli?" another girl asked.

"Our daughter." I spoke up.

"Oh right. Man we thought that you would have dropped her."

"No we are still together and raising our daughter."

"Whatever dude."

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Well love that sounds like a lot of fun except the last part."

"Yea well what can you expect."

"Well I will make this a Halloween you two will never forget."

"Sounds nice."

"Mommy daddy can we carve pumpkins now?"

"Yes we can."

We walked into the dinning room to see seven pumpkins on the table. One for each of us.

"YAY I call this one." Kelli yelled while running over to the biggest pumpkin.

"No that one is mine." Emmett said.

"No Emmett. Kelli gets to pick first." I said.

"No fair."

"Yes it is."

Kelli stuck her tough out at Emmett.

Once we had all of our pumpkins picked out we started to carve them.

Edward helped Kelli with cutting off the top and getting all the guts out. Oddly enough she loved that part.

I looked over to see everyone carving away.

Once we were done well most of us. Emmett stabbing his.

"Emmett what are you doing?"

"Killing the pumpkin it won't die."

"Ok then."

When Emmett was done with that we put them outside on the porch.

**Well everyone that was the chapter. I really hoped that you liked it and please tell me what you think ok. kelli's costume is on my profile.  
**

**Review = Update**


	24. TrickorTreating

** Hey everyone I am back with another chapter. If you fallow any of my other stories I put an authors note up saying that I will be updating those soon. There has just been a lot of stuff going on with me lately so I am going to try and update all of my stories this week. Enough of my babbling on with the chapter. **

**BPOV**

Rose, Alice and I are sitting in Alice's room going over tonight's events.

"What time are you taking Kelli trick-or-treating?"

"It starts at 6 and goes till 8. Then I will take Kelli back to my house so my dad can watch her."

"YAY!" Alice screamed. "Tonight is going toso much fun."

I was being relieved of my motherly duties. Now every time someone tells me to take some time to myself but I feel guilty because that time could be spent with Kelli. But they are right I need to have some fun. Plus Charlie is really happy to spend sometime with Kelli.

We were talking party stuff when there was a knock on the door.

"Its open." Alice said.

The door knob opened to revile Edward.

"Time is up. My turn with Bella."

"No it is not." Alice argued.

"Yes it is. Plus Kelli wants to start getting ready."

Just then Kelli walks through the door.

"Daddy is right plus he wants alone time with mommy."

"Thank you Kelli."

"No problem daddy."

"Ok then out so I can get to work." Both Rose and Alice said while pushing me out the door.

"Finally." Edward said.

"What?"

"they do nothing but hog you."

"There is enough of me to go around. Plus you get more time with me than they do."

"so what I should get more time." This made me laugh.

"Yes. Yes you should not. I have to make time for my friends too. I love you but I also love Alice and Rose too."

"Fine. I love you too."

"So are you excited about tonight?"

"Yes I cant wait to take Kelli out Trick-or-treating."

"I know she is too. she is excited to have her daddy there."

"Well that is good."

…

"Ok pictures." Esme said.

"YAY!" Kelli screamed. She loved having her picture taken.

"OK Kelli and Bella. Then With Edward."

After all the picture were done it was time to go.

"Come on Candy Candy!'

"We are coming."

We took Edwards car over to my dad's house so we could go Trick-or-treating.

We pulled into the driveway I took Kelli out of her seat. She ran to the door.

"Trick-or-Treat." She yelled while ringing the doorbell.

My dad appeared at the door with a big bowl of candy.

"Well hello there Princess Ariel. It is very nice to see you."

"Silly grandpa it is me Kelli. Daddy did the same thing."

He looked up at me in surprise. I pointed to Edward. He nodded in understanding.

"Well here you go Kelli."

"Thanks grandpa I will see you in two hours. Right now there is candy out there with my name on it."

"Ok I will see you then."

"Hello Bella."

"Hey dad."

"Edward."

"Chief Swan."

"Please call me Charlie ."

"Ok Charlie."

"Mommy!"

"Got to go dad. She loves her candy."

"Ok see you later"

"Bye."

We were walking down to the house down the street. Kelli was running way to far away.

"Kelli stay within my eye sight."

"Okay."

She runs up to the house and yells Trick-or-Treat.

For the first hour had gone by Kelli had a lot of energy and over 5 pounds of candy. There has always been one thing to Halloween. Two hour. Free candy. Focus.

Being only a two years old she could only make it an hour and a half. She gets the energy from her Luke.

We were starting to head back to the house when were ran into Angela.

"Hey Bella. Edward."

"Hey Ang. How are you." I asked.

"I am doing really good on my way home to start getting ready for the party. You guys are going right?"

"yea after I take Kelli home and then we are going back to his house to get ready."

"Ok well I will see you there."

"Yea."

We got back to my dad's house and Kelli was asleep in Edward's arms.

"Here dad she is already asleep. She should be out for the rest of the night."

"Ok well you two kids have fun. Please be safe. Edward take care of my girl. She is my baby girl."

"Don't worry I always do."

"Bye dad."

"Bye baby."

…

We got back to the house. Alice and Rose came down and took me right to Alice's' room.

"Alice I don't want to play Bella Barbie."

"To bad we have to get you ready."

After an hour and a half of pulling and plucking my hair and makeup was done. They let me go on my costume ehile they went to get ready themselves.

**Thank you guys so much for everything. Taking the time to review my story. I have a total of 92 reviews right now I want a total of 8 reviews for the next chapter to go up. **

**Drama in the next chapter. And Luke is going to becoming to forks soon. **

**Review = Update **


	25. halloween party

** Hey everyone I **just** wanted to **thank everyone who has reviewed I now have 100 thank you. So here is you new chapter.

BPOV

I was dressed as a witch. My hair was in loose curls. My makeup was done very nice it looked like a professional had done it. I had a light grey smokey eye. My cheeks were a light pink and to top it off I neutral lip. All in all very nice.

I was going as a witch this year Alice's orders. The costume was a dress long sleeve with a flare at the end. The dress came down to my knee. On top of my head was a pointy hat. Very cute.

Alice was the first one to walk out of the bathroom. She had on an Alice in wonderland costume on. Her hair was spiked out as always. She wore a ribbon tied as a bow. Makeup was done a smokey eye. Light pink blush with a neutral lip.

The costume was really cute. It was blue and white with lace at the bottom. She wore knee high socks with black pumps. Very Alice.

Finally Rose came out. She was in her little red riding hood costume. Her hair was curled and put into a half pony tail. Her eyes were done in a dramatic smokey eye with red bold lips she looked like a super model as always.

The costume fit Rose perfectly. It is red black and white. It came off the shoulder into a little corset thing. It also had a little apron and had lace at the bottom. Then she had a cape over her shoulders.

"Finally all ready now it is time to see what I have done to the house." Alice said.

We all walked down the stairs and to say that I was in Awe would be and understatement.

This place was looked amazing. It does not even look like there house.

There was black fabric hanging covering the white walls. It was really dark. There was strobe light everywhere. They has a fog machine so it made the room look really creepy.

There was a dance floor in the middle of the room. A place for a DJ. Food and drinks were everywhere.

"Alice this looks amazing."

"Well thank you. I did out do myself this year." We all laughed.

"Where are the boys?"

"They are just finishing up in the back yard."

"What?"

"Every year the have a party and they make the back yard into a haunted back yard. Every the boys try to out do themselves and try to beat Alice but they never do. Because Alice always out does herself." Rose said.

Soon after that the boys came back in and got ready.

Emmett Jasper and Edward came downstairs.

Emmett was a football player.

Jasper was an old time soldier.

Edward was a vampire.

"OW OW looking good girls." Emmett howled. "But Bella has to go change she is not wearing that."

"Yes she is Emmett." Alice said.

While they were in the little argument Edward came over to me.

"You look beautiful Bella."

"Thank you Edward. You look great."

"Thank you."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"People are here."

Great I thought.

By now the party was in full swing.

People all on the dance floor. Some in the kitchen.

"Love would you like to dance.?"

"No." he looked hurt. "I mean no because I cant dance."

"Anyone can dance. Come on."

He led me out to the dance floor.

It was a slow song. He picked me up and put me on his feet and started to spin us around.

"See you are dancing." At this I laughed.

Once the song ended a fast one came on. I got off of Edward's feet.

I started to grind up on him. This took him by surprise.

"I thought that you could not dance."

"I cant slow dance. Me and my friends use to take hip hop dance classes."

"Well that is very good to know."

I did not answer. I just let the music flow through me.

We were dancing to anther song that was just about to end when all of a sudden I had to pee.

"Edward."

"Yes love."

"I have to pee. Can I use your bathroom."

"Yes of course love."

"K I will be right back."

TPOV

Finally I thought that she would never leave. Time to go gwt my Edward back.

"Eddie."

"What do you want Tanya?"

"She is gone so come on."

"What?"

"Before she gets back. You don't have to pretend with me. I know you don't love her. That you love me."

"No. Tanya I don't love you."

"Oh I get it you don't want to dump her in front of everyone. That is so nice of you."

"Yea no. I don't want to be with you."

"Right."

Just then I saw Bella coming over to us. So I leaned up and kissed him.

APOV

I watched as Tanya walked over to my brother.

"Hey Rose."

"Yea."

"Check this out."

"What the hell. I swear she has a death wish."

'Well lets just watch them so in case she tries anything."

About two minutes later she leans up and kisses him.

"Rose she is kissing him."

Just then Bella came down the stairs. Boy does she looked pissed.

BPOV

I walk down the stairs to Tanya kissing Edward.

I make my way over to them. I pulled Tanya off of Edward. The next thing you hear is crunch and crack.

"Keep you hands off of my boyfriend."

Rose and Alice were now holding me back.

"Damn Bella I did not know you were this strong." Rose said.

"You stupid bitch. You are going to pay for this."

"I am so scared."

"Bella come on lets go." Alice said.

Alice led me up the stairs and into Edward's room.

"Bells everything is ok. Everything will be ok "

"Really she kissed him."

"I know. But it was all her. I saw the whole thing."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward comes in.

"Alice can I talk to Bella alone."

"Yes remember what I said."

"Love are you ok?"

"Really you are really going to ask me that. That Bitch just kissed you. No I am not ok."

"I get it. I am so sorry. Love you have no idea."

"It is not your fault. She kissed you."

**TPOV**

that stupid bitch. I am going to get her back. But how? I got it.

**BPOV**

"Love do you want to go back down to go back to the party?"

"No can we just stay here?'

"Yes we can."

For the rest of the night we just sat and talked.

**Well there you go. **

**Wow What is Tanya going to do.i mean she just cant take the hint can she. I have a few ideas but I always like to ask if there is some thing you would like to see. **

**The next chapter is on its way to being done. **

**Pictures of the costumes are on my profile so go check those out. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Review = Update **


	26. family day

** Hey everyone I just want to say that I am so sorry that I have not been updating. I have been really busy. I am now home schooled again so I have been trying to get all that stuff worked out. Plus it is spring break so I have been hanging out with my family and friends. But I m back now and I promise that I will be updating once to twice a week . if you follow any of my other stories I want to let you know that I am right now really going to focus on this one since this one will be done by the time summer comes. Now don't worry I am going to making a sequel to this story only if you want one so please review and let me know if that is something you would be interested in. enough with my babbling one to the chapter. **

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning with two green eyes looking at me.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you."

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Very well and you?"

"Same."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"why don't we go and pick up Kelli and we can drive out to Port Angeles." Edward suggested.

"I love that idea. I know she will want to go to the mall."

"Well then that is what we are going to do."

"You have know idea of what you are getting yourself into."

"Yes I do I am spending the day with my amazing girlfriend and our beautiful daughter."

"Aw how sweet."

"I am just that kind of guy. Come on lets go get kelli."

We got to my house and I could tell Kelli was up. _The Little Mermaid _was on.

When I opened the door Kelli comes running to me.

"Mommy! I missed you. Did you and daddy have fun at the party?"

"Yes we had loads of fun. What have you been eating all day?"

"Candy"

"Charlie Swan why have you been feeding my daughter just candy?"

"She made me." He said pointing to Kelli.

"No I did not. Mommy he is lying."

"Thanks Kelli."

"Charlie Swan since you lied no games tonight." I said jokingly.

"Yes mom."

We just laughed our heads off.

"Come on Kelli you need to get dressed Edward is taking us out today."

"YAY where are we going."

"It is a surprise."

"YAY I love surprise."

"Bella are you sure Kelli was not switched at birth. She is the complete opposite of you."

"Yea she takes after my mother."

"I can see that."

Kelli came back down the stairs and grabbed her coat and was out the door faster than you would expect.

"Mommy Daddy come on. You are wasting time."

"Bye dad."

"Bye. Have fun."

It took us 30 minutes to get to the mall. Kelli went crazy. We were there for about 5 hours. Our next stop to us just 20 minutes to get there.

We pulled into the parking lot of chucky-e-cheese. This is one of Kelli's favorite places to be other than the mall.

"Daddy how did you know that I loved this place."

"Mommy told me."

"YAY! Thank you mommy."

"Your welcome."

"Well come on we are wasting time." Edward said.

"YAY guess what daddy."

"What."

"I can kick your but in ski ball."

"Oh really you think so."

"Yes I do."

"Well then I thin kwe are just going to have to see."

We walked in and the place was packed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Edward?"

"Yes of course look how happy she is."

"Come on I want to see chucky."

As soon as Kelli got inside she took off running.

First place was off the playground. Me and Edward went and got seats. The waitress came over and took our order.

Edward got up to go get tokens.

"Edward how much money did you spend?"

"Only 50 dollars."

"What? You did not have to do that I mean you bought her so many toys and cloths today I mean I could have bought the tokens."

"Oh Relax. She is also my daughter and if I want to spoiler her a little I will. Ok?"

"OK."

Once the pizza came Kelli came down to eat. Then we spent the rest of the day playing games.

When we got home Kelli went straight to bed. I did the same thing.

…

I woke up the next morning to Kelli jumping on my bed.

"Mommy wake up. I have to go to school."

"Ok Ok I am awake."

"Good daddy is downstairs and is making breakfast and grandpa is at work."

"Thank you for the update Kelli."

"Oh no problem."

I got up and got into the shower. After I got out I got dressed and went down stairs.

"Good morning love. How did you sleep?"

"Very good. But I don't want to go to school. Cant we just call in sick."

"No we may not plus you have that test today."

"OH please don't remind me."

"So here eat this and I will get Kelli finished getting ready. She just needs to brush her teeth and then we can be on our way ok."

"Yea. Did you make coffee."

"Yea there is a cup on the counter for you already."

"Thank you."

"It is my job love."

Once I was done with the coffee and ate something Kelli and Edward were back downstairs and was ready to leave.

We dropped Kelli off and was on our way to school.

Edward walked me to my first period class. I did not want to to take this test. But as I entered the room and saw the last person never thoguth I would see.

**So there you guys go I hope that you liked it please let me know by a review. **

**Review = Update **


	27. the past is catching up

**Ok hey everyone so here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. So I am going to be putting a new pole up on my profile so please go check that out. So on with the chapter. **

**BPOV **

I walked into the classroom and stopped. I had to do a double take. This can not be real. There he was sitting there. A person I never wanted to see again.

I don't know how long I was standing there. I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella. Miss Swan." I realized it was the teacher.

"Yea sorry."

"If you don't mind I would like to start class now."

"Right sorry." I walked to my desk that was in the back of the room with my head down.

"Ok class we have a new student." The teacher began. "His name is Luke Mitchells. Luke why don't you come up here and tell us about yourself."

"Yea ok." Luke said.

At the sound of his chair scrapping across the floor I looked up.

He looked the same as when I left. He turned around and he scanned the room it was then his eyes locked with mine. This is when I started to think _"oh shit! This can not be good." _ Then he started to talk. I just hope that he does not bring up me and Kelli.

"Well my name is Luke. I moved here from Arizona. I had a lot of friends there." _Yea that is an understatement, me and him use to be the most popular couple in that school. yes I know me used to be popular_. I thought to myself. I turned my attention back to Luke.

"I was captain of the football team. I am a straight a student. Does anyone have any questions?"

All of the girls raised there hands. Alice was sitting next to me. I almost forgot she was there.

"Bella is that who I think it is." I just nodded my head.

I took out my cell phone and sent a text to both Edward and Emmett.

**To: Edward **

**From: Bella **

_**Luke is here. He is the new student. What are we going to do? **_

__I waited for reply. So I sent the next message to Emmett.

**To: Emmett**

** From: Bella**

_**Emmett Luke is here he is the new student. What am I going to do? What am I going to say to Kelli? **_

Just then I got to messages back. The first one was from Emmett.

**To: Bella **

** From: Emmett **

_**Don't worry Bells. Everything is going to be ok. Just give me sometime to think. Plus if he tries to hurt you. You tell me and I will take care of him. **_

__Next.

**To: Bella **

** From: Edward**

_**Don't worry love. Everything is going to be ok. He is not going to hurt you or OUR daughter. I will make sure of that. I will see you after class. Now please pay attention we don't need you getting into trouble. **_

_** I love you. **_

This made me smile. So I turned my attention back to people asking questions.

"Yes Jessica." The teacher called.

"Yes Luke do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um no I don't."

After all the questioning Luke went back to his seat.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked.

"To be honest I have no idea. This can not be happing. Why is he here?"

"Bella everything is going to be ok."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Never bet against me." Stupid know it all pixie.

We were quiet for the rest of class. I just kept thinking this is going to be one long day.

Finally the bell rang. Alice looked at me.

"Come on Bella."

"OK lets go." I was hoping that I could get out without him talking to me.

I was almost out of the door when the teacher called me.

"Alice go ahead."

"Ok Edward will be outside."

"Tell him to go ahead. I don't want him to be late." Alice just shook her head.

**EPOV **

"Where is Bella?"

"She said for you to go ahead she does not want you to be late. And Edward I would listen to her. She is not in a good mood to the fact that Luke is here. Don't worry she has next period with Rose and Jazz."

"Fine but I don't have to like it."

"Yes I know so come on I am walking you to class so that way I know that you are there."

"I can go by myself."

"Nope come on." Stupid pixie.

**BPOV**

"Miss Swan can you please show Luke around?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Luke come on. Let me see your times table. You have next period with me."

"Bella you look really good."

"Thanks. What are you doing here?"

"Mom got a new job here. She is going to be happy that you and Kelli are here she has been dying to see her grandchild."

"Great here is how things are going to go. People around her Know about Kelli. They don't know about you or the life that I live back home. Please for the sake of Kelli and me don't let anyone know about us. I don't need the rumors around school. Because I can tell you that my brother would not be to happy. Plus I would not be good for Kelli."

"Fine but I want to see Kelli."

"Fine stop by at my house. I am sure Charlie is going to want to meet the new people in town. He always does. Stop by my house at seven."

Yea this is going to be one long day.

**Ok so tell me what you think by leaving a review the more reviews I get the faster I will update. And please let me know if you want me to do a sequel to this story because it will maybe come to an end by the time summer comes. **

**Review = Update. **


	28. Luke

** Hello everyone so this is chapter 28. I hope you enjoy. **

** SM owns twilight. But I do own the poem in the first chapter. **

**BPOV**

We walked into the classroom and I saw Rose and Jasper look at me funny.

I told Luke to go over to the teacher and I went over to my seat.

"Bella who is that guy?" rose asked.

"That is the new kid Luke."

"Oh ok wait did you just say Luke?"

"Yes." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Why so you annoyed Bella?" then it dawned on her. "That's Luke as in Luke."

"Yes Rosalie." Jasper spoke.

"Jasper as in Kelli's dad Luke."

"Oh." Now he gets it.

"What is he doing here?"

"He said his mom got a job here."

"So that means what."

"I don't know yet. But he is coming over for dinner. He wants to see Kelli."

"Edward is not going to like that."

"He doesn't have to like it. but he has to deal with it. Luke is her father after all."

"I guess."

"I don't really want to talk about this. But you are right I am worried what Edward is going to say. I am most worried about Kelli."

"Everything is going to be ok."

"You sound like Alice."

"Well great minds think alike."

"Whatever you say Rose."

Just then the teacher gave us a look that said shut up.

The rest of class was uneventful. The bell quickly rang and Rose made sure that I got out of the room fast. Plus Edward would not like it if he did not walk me to class again.

"Hey love are you ok?"

"Yes I am."

"Bella." Great he called me Bella. He does that when he is really worried.

"I will be fine. I am more worried about you. I don't want you to get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"Well…"

"Isabella!" great now he is mad.

"Ok Ok. Luke is stopping over to see Kelli and he is coming for dinner. But I need you there. He can have a temper. Charlie also has a temper. Plus I know he is not happy that you are in our lives. But he has to live with it."

"Love everything is going to be ok. I am going to take care of you and Kelli. You are my family. I take care of my family."

"Thank you Edward. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Love you have that backwards. Before you my life was hell. I did not what love really was." This made me want to cry.

"Come on we have to get to class."

"The rest of the morning passed by with news and gossip that revolved around Luke.

I was on my way to the lunch room with Edward and Alice.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked.

"I am so sick of hearing about Luke. I mean come on Lauren and Jessica wont shut up about him."

"Like I said it will all work out. Come on I am hungry."

"We walked into the lunch room I stopped dead in my track. There was Luke sitting with Tanya.

"Love?"

"Luke, Tanya." Edward followed my gaze.

"Well this cant be good." Alice said.

**TPOV (YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT) **

I was walking into my 4th lesson and the new kid was in my class. He is hot but he has nothing on my Eddiekins.

Idea! I get this new kid to be my boyfriend. Edward will realize that I have moved on and he will realize that I am what he really wants.

I am such a genius. Thank God the only open seat is next to me.

The teacher made him stand in the front of the room and tell us about himself.

"Well my name is Luke Mitchells. I moved here from Arizona. I was on the football team and baseball team. I had a lot of friends. I make good grades. Does anyone have any questions?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No I don't."

Yes! This means I can put my plan into action.

"Luke you may take a seat next to Tanya."

He made his way over to the desk next to me.

"Hey I am Tanya."

"Luke."

"So how has your first day been so far?"

"It has been great. Everyone has been really nice."

"That is great/ so I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at lunch?"

"Um yea sure thanks."

"No problem. If you need help finding the rest of your class don't be afraid to ask."

"Once again thank you." I just nodded.

This is going to be so easy.

For the rest of class we were silent.

Soon it was time for lunch. I met up with Luke after I went to my locker.

We were walking to the lunch room and I linked my arm with his. When we entered the lunch room everyone turned and looked at us. I looked over at the Cullen table and non of them were there yet.

'We got in line and got our food. Then we got over to my table.

"Everybody this is Luke Mitchells. He is new here. Please make him feel welcome."

"Ok" they all said.

"Luke this is Jessica, Lauren. My best friends. Then this is Erin, Sam, Jesse, Kim, and Abby. They are the rest of the cheerleading team. Then there are the football players Nate, Mike, Peter, Dermot and Conner.

"It is nice to meet all of you."

"Same."

"Come on Luke sit down."

He did as I said.

**BPOV (OUTSIDE THE CAF)**

"Come on love lets get you some food."

"Good because I am so hungry. I could eat a horse."

"Ok then."

"We walked into the lunch room and once again I stopped dead in my tracks. Luke was sitting with Tanya and the skanks.

'Love are you ok?" Edward asked.

"No look Luke is sitting with Tanya. This is not good."

"She is this is not good. Because if she finds out that Kelli is his daughter she is going to make Bella's life a living hell."

"I don't want my daughter around anything with the likes of her."

"Don't worry love she will not get anywhere near our daughter."

"Great that makes me feel better."

"Good come on."

We go and get lunch. I look over to see Luke looking at me. He was talking to Tanya.

**LPOV (OH YAY!) **

Bella walked in with that little pixie like girl and the two blondes. Then there was a big guy with brown curly hair. Then there was a guy with bronze hair this must be her new boyfriend.

"Hey Tanya who is that." I asked pointing to Bella and that guy.

"This is Edward and his girlfriend Bella."

So I was right that is her boyfriend.

**BPOV**

School passed by with more take of Luke. I was so happy to be going home.

**Ok everyone so there is was chapter 28. So please review because the more reviews I get the faster I will up date. Next chapter is going to be the dinner with luke. So if you want to find out what is going to happen review. **

**Review = Udate. **


	29. Daddy?

**hey everybody so here is chapter 29. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed. It mean so much to me. It makes me want to keep writing. So on with the chapter. **

**BPOV**

"Bella you need to clam down. Everything is going to be ok. There is no need to worry." Charlie said.

Right nothing to worry about. I thought to my self.

I am having with my ex-boyfriend. I don't know how my daughter is going to react about seeing her dad after all this time. My boyfriend is going to be there along with my dad. I don't know how Luke is going to react with Edward here. Plus Kelli calls Edward daddy. That might set Luke off. Yea and he tells me not to worry.

I am in the kitchen making dinner. I am making Kelli's favorite homemade pizza.

"Kelli sweetie it is time for you to get dressed."

"Ok momma."

Just then the doorbell rang.

I walked over to the door to see both Luke and Edward.

Great.

"Love you look beautiful." Edward said giving me a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you Edward."

"Yea Bella you look very nice." Luke complimented.

"Thank you Luke. Please come in. Just let me call Kelli."

"Ok." They both said.

"Kelli are you almost ready?"

"Yes momma."

"She will be right down. She is finishing getting ready."I said to the boys.

"Dad they are here."

You could here Charlie coming.

"Dad this is Luke. Luke this is my dad Chief Swan."

"It is very nice to meet you Chief Swan."

"Please call me Charlie. It is very nice to meet you son."

"Ok Charlie."

"Edward nice to see you again. How is the family?"

"You to Charlie. They are fine thanks for asking." Charlie nodded.

"Come on lets go into the living room so we can get to know each other better." Charlie suggested.

"Great idea." I added.

We entered the living room. Charlie sat in his chair. Me and Edward on the couch. Luke in the other chair.

"So Luke what brought you to the town of Forks?"

"Well my mom just got a job here and she thought it would be a good for me to get a fresh start. So here I am."

"Well that is great. So do people at school know that you have Kelli?"

"Um no they don't."

"I don't want them to dad. I remember how it was back at home. Were people said things like slut whore and stuff like and I don't need people here thinking the same things. Plus they all ready feel sorry for me."

"Well if that is the way you want it Bells."

"IT is. Is that ok with you Luke?"

"Yea. Whatever is best for Kelli."

"Thank you Luke."

"No problem." Just then I heard little footsteps on the staris.

Kelli came running in to the room.

"Daddy!" Kelli yelled. Luke got up smiling. But Kelli ran to Edward instead.

Yea Luke does not look to happy.

"Kelli look who else is here."

Kelli turned to look at Luke. She look a little confused.

"Momma who is that?"

"Baby it is me daddy."

"No this is daddy." Kelli said pointing to Edward.

"NO honey. I am you father." Luke said. He is getting angry.

"Luke can I talk you for a minute?"

"Yea sure."

I lead him to the back yard.

'What the hell Bella. Why is she calling him daddy?"

"Because that is what he is to her. Her daddy. Let see you have not called in several months. So sorry if you knew she has found someone else to call daddy. All you have to so is spend some time with her."

"Ok really. Well you know that you could have called me."

"I did. Once you never answered so it is not my fault."

"See non of this would have happened if you would have just moved in with me."

"Great now we are back to that. I am not going to get into that right now. But if you want her to get to know you again you have to spend sometime with her."

"How do you want me to do that?"

'We will figure that out. But later."

"Fine. But I don't want that guy around my daughter."

"You have no choice. He is in mine and Kelli's life and I am not going to take him out of it."

"Really I have no choice. I have rights."

Just then Edward came out.

**Ok everyone so tell me what you think. Remember the more Reviews I get. The faster I will update. **

**Review = Update.**


	30. dinner

**Hey everyone. I just want to say thank you for all for the reviews. I am just so thankful for all of you. My story would not be where it is today without you guys. But enough of my rambling on with chapter 30. **

**BPOV**

"What is going on out here?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"No Bella. Let's tell him."

"Love it is ok. Let him talk."

"Fine."

"What is wrong?"

"I don't want you around Kelli."

"You can't keep me away from my daughter."

"She is not you daughter. She is mine and Bella's daughter."

"Really! Because I have been here. I mean you haven't had the decency to call to see how she has been. Yea some dad."

"Don't you dare tell me what kind of Father I am. I am here now that is all the matters. And I am saying I don't want you around my daughter."

"He will be around Kelli if I say he aloud to be." We were yelling at this point.

"Love it is ok. I want to talk to Luke alone. Please go see if Kelli is ok."

"But…ok."

**EPOV**

"Listen I am with Bella. I am not going anywhere. Kelli is my daughter. Just like the rest of my family is there family now. I don't want to upset Bella. Because if she is upset then I will be upset then Emmett will know and trust me you don't want to piss him off. So back off."

"I am not scared of you. So don't try and scare me off because I am not going anywhere they are my family. I will do whatever it takes to a keep my family together."

"Yes they are your family and they always will be. I am not trying to take them away from you. I love Bella and Kelli with everything and so my family. They are my family too. Just so you know I will do whatever it takes to protect Bella and Kelli. If that means from you to I will."

"But like I said _**MY**_daughter _**MY**_Bella _**MY**_family. I will do whatever it takes to get them back."

"She is **MY **Bella and I will not let you take her from me. Not without a fight. You are not going to win."

"Let the games begin. But I already have a leg up, me and Bella have a daughter together. So we are bonded for life."

"Yea just one more thing."

"What?"

One thing led to another and I punched him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Just a little reminder that you are not taking Bella away from me and everybody else she loves and if you do anything to make her the slightest bit upset you will be getting worse. Not only from me but her brother and our best friend."

"Edward Luke dinner."

**BPOV**

After Edward told me to go in and check on Kelli Charlie started to ask me questions.

"Bells what was that all about?"

"Luke does not want Edward around Kelli. Saying that he has rights."

"Well he does have rights."

"Yes I know. But he does not have the right to sat who can and can not be around Kelli."

"Yea you are right about that."

"Oh well. Kelli lets go check on the pizza."

"YAY pizza."

We go into the kitchen to check the pizza.

"Ok it is done."

"YAY!"

"Edward Luke dinner is ready."

"Ok." They said in unison.

I started to set the table. The boys came in just as I was finishing.

"Bella that smells so good. I have missed your cooking."

"Thanks you Luke. Both our moms could never cook."

"Aint that the truth."

"Luke would come over every day just to get a decent meal." This made everyone laugh.

"Well if you like my cooking Edwards mom cooks way better than me."

"YAY grandma makes the best brownies."

"Daddy can we go see grandma and Auntie Alice?"

"No sweetie not night. Your dad is here to see you."

"Oh fine."

"So Kelli how have you been?"

"I have been very good. Momma and daddy took me to chuckie-e-cheeses. Grandpa redid my room. Then Uncle Emmy plays video games with me. Uncle Jazzy reads to me. Then Auntie Ali and Auntie Rose tame me shopping. They play Bella Barbie. Grandma lets me bake with her. Grandpa gave me doctor Barbie and he built a hospital for me to play with."

"Well that sounds like a lot of fun."

"Yes it is. I love them all very much."

"Well you know I am sure grandma would love to see you. She has missed you very much."

"I have missed her too."

"So you know that I am your daddy."

"No he is still my daddy."

"So Luke I saw you sitting with Tanya, Lauren and Jessica at lunch."

"Yea. They are really nice."

"Oh yea real nice."

I spent the rest of the time trying to keep Luke under control.

"Edward what did you talk to Luke about?"

"Love not to worry."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too. now lets go get Kelli to bed."

**Ok so here is chapter 30. Was it good bad suckish. Let me know by reviewing. The more reviews I get they faster I will update. **

**Review = Update **


	31. fantasy and rings

** Hey everyone ok so here is chapter 31 hope you enjoy **

**BPOV **

I woke up early the next morning with a feeling something bad is going to happen.

I checked my clock 5:45. 15 minutes until my alarm is suppose to go off. Mine as well get up now.

I get up out of bed and get a change of clothes and go to the bathroom to take a shower.

Heating up the water to where I like and get in. letting my mind wander.

_**Fantasy**_

___Edward Kelli and I were in a big house sitting in what looked like a nursery. I am sitting in a rocking chair. I looked pregnant. _

_ "Love how are you feeling?"_

_ "Much better now that I have my family here." _

_ "And how are my babies?" _

_ "We are fine daddy." Kelli said. _

_ "Yes you two are my babies but I meant…" _

_ "You meant the ones in momma's tummy." _

_ "Right." _

_ "Well they are fine." _

_ "Good." _

_ "Momma when are my brother and sister going to be here?" _

_ "In just a few months." _

_ "YAY." _

_ "Yes one big happy Cullen family." _

_ "That's right there is Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen, Kelli Cullen and the baby Cullens." _

_**End of fantasy **_

__I was brought back to earth by a loud banging on my bathroom door.

"Bella get out here. We need to get you ready." Alice was shouting.

"Alice what are you doing here. Plus I already have cloths."

"I told you to get ready. And I have clothes."

"No Bella Barbie. It is to early."

"Please Bella there is no time. I set out clothes. So come out here and change."

"Fine."

"YAY."

I come out of the bathroom grab the clothes go back into the bathroom to change.

I get a good look at the outfit. The shirt is a blue with ruff sleeves. At the waist there was a black band that ties. For the pants your stander dark wash jeans. Pair that with boots with studs. My black juicy couture leather drawstrings tote bag. Jewelry my tiffany's notes cuff. **(pic on profile.)**

I was amazed how good I looked.

She left my hair wavy. For make up very natural. **(Pic on profile)**

"Oh Bella very nice. Edward is going to flip. He loves you in blue."

"Yea yea yea . come on I have to go get Kelli up and Emmett."

"I already got Kelli up, dressed and fed. Rosalie is waking up Emmett."

"Ewe gross. I really did not that mental picture. Well I can replace it with this image of a fantasy I was having when you are rudely interrupted."

"Wait what. Oh tell me. What was it about."

"We should wait for Rose. This is to good."

"Oh fine." Alice got this look in her eyes. Then she yelled. "Rose get in here Bella has some news. She says you have to get in here."

"Ok I am here. What is so important?"

"Well Bella said she had a fantasy."

"Oh was it dirty?"

"No."

"Damn."

"What?"

"Nothing are you ready."

"Yes." They both said.

"Ok so when I was in the shower I kind of spaced out. So was in this big house. I was sitting in a nursery with Edward and Kelli. I was pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. We were really happy. Kelli was so happy. She wanted to know when she was going to have her brother and sister born. And our last name was Cullen."

"Oh my God. Bella that is so great. That would be so great." Alice said.

"Yea Bella. You have know idea how many times I have dreamt of kids with Emmett."

"I want that. I want that so bad."

"I know sweetie. I am sure my brother wants that too."

"I hope."

"I know. So don't worry. Come on we need to get Kelli to the daycare center."

"Right wait where is Edward."

"he is with Jasper downstairs."

"Oh good. Wait are you taking Kelli to daycare."

"Yea. Edward is taking the guys to school. we are taking you."

"Oh ok."

"We need some girl time. But after school Alice is going to the mall with Edward."

"Poor Edward." Alice shot me a glare.

"Don't give that look. Come on we are going to be late."

**EPOV**

I woke up very early this morning. I need to get to the after school. the one person to help me Alice.

"Alice! Come here."

"What?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yea?"

"I want to get Bella a ring."

**I hope you liked it please tell me what you think by reviewing. **

**Review = update. **


	32. bad feelings and shopping

**Hey everyone thanks you so much for all of the reviews. This story would be no where without you. I had so much fun writing this chapter. **

**EPOV**

"Jasper come on." I am sitting in the living room. "I want to see Bella and Kelli."

"Alright I am ready."

"Thank God."

We are now sitting in my car on our way to Bella's.

"Jasper I am nervous. I am going to talk to Emmett about giving Bella a promise ring."

"Really wow. Edward taking the relationship to the next level."

"Yea. They are my family. I want to make it official after graduation."

"Well that is something you should talk to Emmett about."

"Yea."  
The rest of the trip was quiet.

A few minutes late I was pulling up to Bella's house. Alice and Rose were already here.

I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Kelli yelled.

"No Kelli don't answer the door." Emmett yelled. "Ed man Jazz man."

"Hey what's up? Where is Kelli?"

"She is right here. Daddy!"

"Hey baby. Do you want to go shopping with me and Auntie Alice after school?"

"Yes please."

"Good we are going to get mommy something."

"What are we getting her?"

"I will tell you later."

"Ok"

Just then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Bella turned the corner with a smile on her face.

"Hello love. You look very beautiful today. I love that color on you."

"Hey what about me!?!" Kelli asked.

"The most beautiful daughter I could ever ask for."

"Silly daddy I am your only daughter."

"Oh that is right."

"Well thank you Edward. So I hear you and Alice are going shopping after school."

"Yes. I asked Kelli if she wanted to go she said yes. Is that ok?"

"Yes just dont have her out to late."

"Ok well we are going to leave. I will see you at school."

"Ok bye love you."

"Love you too."

"Emmett come on."

"Alright."

Down came a booming Emmett.

"Alright lets go."

We were in the car on our way to school.

"So Emmett I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yea."

"So I talked to your dad and he was ok with this. I want to give Bella a promise . I want to merry her after graduation."

"Of course you can man. It is about time."

"Great. Well I am going today with Alice and Kelli to get the ring."

"Nice. What are you going to do about Luke."

"I don't know. I will do what I have to so to do to protect them."

"Yep you are going to be very good for the both of them. I would have no other person for my sister and niece."

"Well thank you."

We got to school just a few minutes after our little talk. The girls weren't here yet but Luke is.

"Great look who is coming this way."

"That is Luke right?" Emmett asked.

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know where Bella is."

"She is not here yet." Emmett said.

"You are?"

"Bella's brother."

"I am Luke."

"Yea I know who you are and I don't like you."

"Well that is great for you."

"Watch it you."

"Look Bella is here."

Bella got out of the car and walked over to me.

"Oh Luke what's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yea. I will be right back." Bella said.

"Ok."

Just then they walked off.

**BPOV**

I really did not want to deal with him today. The bad feeling started to come back to me.

"Ok what do you want?"

"I want to take Kelli after school."

"Sorry she is going shopping after school."

"With who?"

"Alice and Edward."

"No."

"Yes I have full custody of her."

"Really. We shall see about that."

"What do you think you are going to do?"

"I am going to take you to court and get custody of Kelli."

"Over my dead body!"

"Yea we shall see. See you around. Tanya is over there waiting for me."

"Her?"

"Yes bye Bella."

"Yea bye." I said while trying to hold back tears.

I walked back over to Edward and let it out.

"Love is everything alright. What did he say?"

"Well he wanted to take Kelli for the day. I said no. now he wants custody. He wants to take her from me."

"Love it is going to be ok. He is not going to take her from you ok. I wont let him."

"Ok. I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"Come on lets get you to class. I will be there to pick you up after every class. You will not be alone."

"Ok."

**TPOV**

"Hey Luke what's up."

"Nothing much was talking to Bella."

"Why where you talking to her?"

"I want custody of Kelli."

"Wait you are Kelli's father?"

"Yes."

"Well I will help and do whatever you need help with."

"Thanks Tanya. Hey would you like to go out with me."

"Yes!"

Alright phase one complete.

**BPOV**

I was going through the in a haze.

He wants to take Kelli. How could he. To top ot off he asked out Tanya.

**EPOV**

He is going to take Kelli over my dead body. Plus I hear he asked out Tanya. Next the school knows that Luke is Kelli's father.

Now the question is what am I going to do. I have to protect my family. Plus I know Emmett wants to kick his ass.

I was on my way to lunch with Bella.

"What the hell is your problem. You are not taking Kelli away from Bella."

"This does not concern you."

"Yes it does. She is my sister and I will protect her."

Next thing Emmett punched Luke. Square on the nose. There was blood all over his face. Luke makes the next move but misses.

Emmett got a hold of him and beats him till he is down by this time there is a crowd of people watching the fight.

"Mr. Swan." Yelled the principle. "My office now and bring you friend."

"Yes sir."

"What the hell is going on." Bella asked.

"Emmett got into a fight with Luke."

"Well thank God it was not you."

"Right. Lets get you some food."

"Ok."

**EMPOV **

I am sitting in the office.

"What was the in there?"

"Nothing."

"Luke."

"Fine you both are suspended for the rest of the week."

"Ok."

**EPOV**

School finally ended. I was now on my way to the mall to get Bella's ring.

Once at the mall we went to tiffany's and I picked out a sliver ring that was an open ring. **(Pic on profile) **

Alice took Kelli shopping for her Birthday because I had to pick up Kelli's present.

**Ok so there we go hope you like. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Review = update. **


	33. promises

** Hey everyone ok so this is the chapter that you have been waiting for. So o lets just get right into it. Remember all pictures will be on my profile. **

**BPOV**

The rest of the week passed with not much happening. Luke only talked to about Kelli. Which I really did not care about. He and Tanya are now officially a couple. YAY. Not. I told Luke he wants to see Kelli he was not allowed to bring Tanya. Lets just say that did not go well.

_**Flashback**_

___"Bella is it ok if I stop over to see Kelli tonight." _

_ "Why cant you see her after school?" _

_ "I am hanging out with Tanya. Then we were going to pick her up." _

_ "No! I don't want her around Kelli." _

_ "Well I say that she is." _

_ "The only way she is going to be near my daughter is if I am there too." _

_ "No." _

_ "Then you are not seeing her. That is final." _

_**End of flashback**_

__Edward has been planning something all week. Alice Rose even Emmett and Jasper are in on it.

Alice has had me in her room all day. I have been trying on dress after dress. Alice wants me to look perfect.

"Alice come on I have tried on 20 dresses."

"And you will tey on 20 more if need be."

"Great."

"Mommy stop complaining. Let Auntie Alice and Anuti Rose make you look pretty."

"Fine Kelli I will."

"Good."

"Now Bella please go take a shower so Rose can play with your hair. So I can find more dresses for you to try on."

'Fine."

**EPOV**

I am currently in the meadow with jasper and Emmett setting up for tonight.

"Thanks guys I can finish the rest."

"Alright it looks really good." Jasper said.

'Thanks man." That was Emmett.

"Yea lets get back to the house. I have to get ready."

We were walking back to the house and I was starting to get nervous.

"Guy I am nervous."

"Don't worry she loves you and she will cry and say yes."

"Yea you are right."

**BPOV**

I have been sitting in this chair for the last 2 hours.

"Rose is my hair almost done?"

"Yes just one second and done but no looking. You have to get your other stuff on first."

"Ok give me the dress."

"Nope close your eyes and step in."

I did as I was told.

When I opened my eyes I was in a blue dress with a black belt just under the bust with black high heels with a lace design on both sides. Earrings that are diamonds with blue sapphires and white pearls. A valentine black leather rosette trim frame clutch. I was amazed that was only the outfit. My hair was curled and put half up. Makeup is natural.

"Thanks you so much. I looks amazing. You guys are really good."

"I wouldn't say that. Great yes."

"Always the modest one."

"Mommy daddy says that he is ready to go." Kelli said while walking into the room. "Mommy you look really pretty."

"Thank you baby."

"Can we play dress up after mommy and daddy leave?"

"Of course we can."

"YAY come on mommy."

"Ok."

I walked to the top of the stairs and I could see Edward but he could not see me.

He was wearing a black suite and a blue tie to match my dress. His hair was its messy self.

"Ok I am coming down."

As I was walking down the stairs Edward looked my way. He loked speechless in front of Edward still nothing.

"Edward are you ok?"

"What? Oh yes. Love you look gorgeous."

'Well thank you. You clean up nice yourself."

"Oh stop you are going to make me blush." He said jokingly.

'Are you making fun of me?"

"No of course not love."

"Well are you ready to go? I have the night planned out for us."

"Ok lets go."

"Bye Kelli." Edward said.

'Bye mommy. Bye daddy."

Once we finished saying our goodbyes Edward led me over to his car.

The ride was filled with light conversation.

"Ok Bella I need to blind fold you from here."

"Edwardi am not going to be able to walk."

"Don't worry I am not going to let you fall."

"Ok fine."

We got out of the car and walked for a good 15 minutes.

"Ok stop." He took the blind fold off.

I was in aw. We are standing on the meadow. It was beautiful. Light and candles everywhere. In the middle of the was a table with a candle light dinner.

"Edward this is so beautiful."

"Come on lets eat."

We ate and we danced the night was going perfect.

"Bella I need to asked you something."

"Ok."

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you so much. I make this promise here and now I will love you for ever. This is a promise ring. My promise is I will turn this into an engagement ring after we graduate. Will you do me the honor of marring me and be my wife."

**Ok everyone so there is the chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. **

**Review = Update **


	34. lots of love

** Hey everyone thanks for the reviews last chapter. So with out further ado here is the next chapter.**

**BPOV**

I was stunned. Edward just asked me to marry him. How did I get do lucky. Kelli will finally have a stable family. Wait I haven't given him my answer yet.

"Yes. Of course I will be you wife."

"Well this belongs right here." He took out the ring out of the box and put it on my ring finger.

He picked me up and spun me around.

"So this is what you and Alice went shopping for?"

"Yes among other things."

"Oh."

"Come lets head back to the house. I have more planned. The house should be empty by now."

"Wait there is more?"

"Yes. I have the rest of the night planned."

"This night just keeps getting more perfect."

"Only the best for you love."

We walked back to the car and headed back to the house. as promised when we got there got there no one was home. He came and opened my door for me.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you my lady." He said while giving me a small bow."

"You are so weird."

"Come on. Lets go get some dessert."

"Ok."

We walked into the house and I was amazed. There was flowers everywhere. Rose petals on the flower leading up the stairs.

"Come on love. Lets fallow the rose petals."

"Ok" so I did what he said and I fallowed the rose petals up the tairs. It led us all the way to his room.

I walked in and in the bed was more rose petals and chocolate brownies.

"This is beautiful. The brownies are my favorite."

"Well I was thinking we could eat then and then do whatever you wanted to do."

"Great."

We sat and ate the brownies and talked for a while.

"Tonight has been so perfect."

"Well I am happy you have had a good time tonight." He leaned in and kissed me.

This kiss started off sweet and innocent. But then it got heated. He pushed me down on the bed. Not putting his full weight in me. I started ti pull off his shirt. He fallowed the same actions.

"Bella love I think we should slow down."

"No I want to. I want this."

"Only if you are sure."

"I am."

'Ok." That night we made love.

Everything with his felt so right.

**Ok everyone that is the chapter I hope that you liked it and please tell me what you think. And if you have any perdiction leave it in the review or pm me ok. **

**Review = Update. **


	35. question

** Thank you to everyone for the birthday wishes that meant a lot to me. So here is the chapter. It is a little short but the next one I promise will be longer. **

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning in Edwards arms. The night started to come back to me. I lifted my left hand and there was the ring.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning Edward."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please."

We got out of bed and got dressed. I really just wanted to be as comfortable as possible. Before Alice made me change. I was wearing my smart people shirt with a dark hoddie and red pants. My hair was put into a messy bun. When I was done we went down to the kitchen.

"Love what would you like to eat."

"I would like some freanch toast."

"Ok French toast it is."

I was watching him as he moved about the kitchen. He started cracking eggs and putting the milk and cinnamon in. pleace the bread and soaking it in the mixture.

"MMM. That smells good already. Can I just eat it now?" I asked jokingly.

"Yea sure. Then you can get sick. I don't think so."

"I was joking."

"I know love."

"Get back to cooking I am so hungry."

"Yes ma'am." This made me laugh.

Just then my phone went off. I had a text message.

**To: Bella **

** From: Alice**

_**Hope you two had a good night. We are on our way home. Kelli misses you see you in a few. **_

_** ~The little pixie~**_

Her signature made me laugh.

"What is so funny?"  
"Alice's signature. It says the little pixie."

"Only Alice."

"By the way they will be here in a few. So make some more for everyone."

"Alright."

"Yea you know how Emmett eats." He just nodded his head.

Just like Alice said like 5 minutes later everyone came throught the door.

"Mommy daddy where are you?"

"In the kitchen. Daddy is making French toast."

"Yay. I am hungry."

"Me too. where is all the food."

"Emmett shut up. Plus Kelli and Bella get fed first." Edward said.

"Sorry Uncle Emmy but we are more important. Daddy loves us more."

"That is not true."

"Yes it is Emmett."

"Fine." He said and pouted.

"Bella let us see the ring." Rose said.

"Well Alice has already seen it."

"Well then let me see it."

"Ok."

"Oh my God that is so nice. Emmett why don't you buy me stuff like this?" Emmett looked dumbfounded.

'I…Uh…Um."

"Relax I was kidding."

"Oh."

"Great can I eat now. Please?"

"Yes love."

"Great."

"Bella!" Alice rang.

"Yes Alice?"

"I need to ask you a question."

"Yes."

"Can I plan you wedding."

"Yes of course."

"Oh thank you thank you."

"Alice I would not have it any other way."

"Right. Now we have to get down to business."

**Ok so there is the chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think. There is going to be a lot happing from now and the wedding. That is when this story is going to end and the squeal will be up. Thank you to all of you that said that you want one so it will be coming your way this summer. **

**Review = Update. **


	36. hospital

**Hey everyone sorry it has been a while since I last updated. I was trying to finish blood promise. That was such a great book it made me cry. But anyway here is the chapter.**

**BPOV**

The rest of the weekend was spent congratulating me and Edward. I was a little scared about going to school.

I woke up very early the next morning. One person I was worried about was Luke. Yes I know why should I be worried about him right. I just don't want to have to take his rights away. But there is no way in hell I am letting Tanya anywhere near my daughter.

I don't think he is going to be happy about the engagement, oh well this is really good for both of us. I love him and Kelli loves him. Dad likes him which is good.

I get myself out of bed and get my cloths and take a shower.

I get into the bathroom and strip down step into the tube letting the hot water hit me.

After was done I step got out and got dressed. I went casual as I could because is not a force to be reckoned with. So my shirt is a belted cold shoulder tunic. Pants light wash jeans with holes in them. Shoes fabiana cork ankle boots. Jewelry metal chains necklace with silver lace ring. With my pink bag. Very cute.

Now I have to get Kelli up and dressed.

"Kelli baby it is time to get up and get ready Daddy will be here soon."

"YAY daddy."

"What do you want to wear?"

"This one." She picked out one of my favorite outfits. She was wearing a grey sweater with a flower skirt and matching hat and bag. Paired with white tights and pink flats.

"You look so cute Kelli."

"Thank you mommy. When is daddy going to get here."

Right as I was about to answer her the door bell rang."Right now."

"I will beat you down the stairs."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Ready set go!" Kelli took off. "Hey you cheater."

"I told you I was going to beat you."

Yes Kelli beat me to the door. But I got there soon after Kelli goes over to the door and answers it

"Daddy do you like my outfit?"

"Yes baby. You look very nice." At this Kelli smiled.

"What am I chopped liver."

"Sorry my love. May I have a hug?"

"Yes." I walked over to him into his loving arms.

"Love you look very delectable. It is not fair. What I would love to do to you."

"Down boy there is a kid in the room."

"Right sorry."

"Kelli come. It is time for you to eat."

"Ok."

"Edward can you give Kelli her breakfast please. I done feel to well." I said as I ran to the bathroom.

What is going on with me. I pulled my phone out and called Alice.

"Hey Bella whats up?"

"Do you think that you can take Kelli to the day care center?"

"Yes I can. Are you ok?"

"I don't feel well. I am going to have Edward take me to go see your dad."

"Oh ok I will be there in 5. I will call Rose."

"Ok."

I came out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth again.

"Love are you ok?"

"No Alice is going to take Kelli to the day care center. We are going to go see your dad."  
"Oh ok."

"Baby."

"Yea mommy."

"Alice is going to take you to school."

"Ok."

"Emmett get up you need to watch Kelli."

"Oh come on I am tired."

"I don't care."

"Where are you going."

"To the doctors. Now get your ass down here now."

"Yes mom." Emmett comes running down the stairs.

"Thanks Emmett."

"Come on love."

"Ok. Bye Kelli."

"Bye momma. Bye daddy." Kelli called.

It took us 10 minutes to get to the hospital. With Edwards crazy driving.

We walked and the receptions and had that flirty look on. But we walked right passed her.

Thankfully Carlisle was in his office.

"Kids what are you doing here?"

"Bella does not feel good."

"What is the problem?"

"I was sick twice this morning."

"Ok let me draw some blood and do some tests. I will be back in a few minutes."

"Ok." Just as promised he returned.

"Bella you have a stomach virus."

**Ok so please tell me what you think. Pictures of outfits on profile. **

**Review = Update **


	37. married?

**Hey everyone. How are you all doing? i am so excited because I get out of school next week so my updating will be a lot faster I promise. Thanks to everyone that has been reading. If any of you were readers of my other stories then you know that I have deleted them. On my profile I explain why I took them don't. but don't worry they will be back up soon. It goes on to tell why I took them down so please go read that. so eclipse comes out in less than a month. I am going to have a poll on my profile asking you what is you favorite book and what is your favorite movie so far. ok so on with the story. **

**BPOV**

"Love come on you know what Carlisle said. You need to stay in bed."

"But I need to go get the door."

"I will get it."

"Fine but can you please tell Kelli I want to see her."

I have been sitting in bed all day. Edward is going to be staying for the rest of the week. Charlie is away on business.

"Fine."

**EPOV**

My poor Bella. I feel do bad for her. She is not allowed of bed for the rest of the week.

"Kelli mommy wants to see you."

"OK."

I walked over to the door and there stood Luke and Tanya.

"What the hell are you two doing here? I thought Bella made it clear that she does not want Tanya near Kelli."

"Well I heard that Bella was sick so I brought over her favorite ice cream. And as for Tanya she just wants to make things right."

"Yes well Bella cant eat ice cream and I must agree with Bella I don't want Tanya around Kelli."

"Well that really is not your decision to make."

"Yes it is. She is my daughter."

"No she is not."

I was about to say something but Kelli rounded the corner.

"Daddy mommy wants to know what is taking so long."

"Sorry baby. Your dad is here."

"Daddy of course you are here."

"No sweetie I am your dad."

"No he is daddy." She turns to Luke. "What is she doing here?"

"Honey this is my girlfriend."

"Kelli do you remember me?"

Kelli walks over to Tanya and says "I am two not stupid." Then she kicks her.

"Ow what was that for."

"I don't like you. So please leave my house before I get mommy and uncle Emmy."

"Please just leave."

"NO I need to talk to Bella."

"No she is sick."

"I understand that."

"Fine but only for a few minutes."

"Fine."

**BPOV**

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Hey Bells."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that you are sick."

"Yes I am."

"Oh. Well I brought you some ice cream."

"Thanks. But I cant eat that right now."

"Yes I know. That is what Edward said."

"Oh so how have you been?"

"I have been really good." He said. "How have you been."

"Well besides from being sick I am great. But listen we need to talk about something." Just then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Just then the last person I wanted to see stepped into my room.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"She heard you were sick and wanted to see how you were."

"Yes what he said."

"That is bullshit. Edward!"

A minute later Edward comes into the room carrying Kelli.

"Love is everything ok?"

"No please make them leave."

"Bella come on. Plus you said we need to talk."

"It can wait. I want that bitch out of my house."

Kelli was wiggling trying to get out of Edward's arms. When she finally managed to she walks over to Tanya.

"I thought I told you before to leave. Do you like getting hurt. Don't make me call my Aunts. Better yet I can do it myself." Kelli once again goes over to Tanya and kicks her.

"Owe what the hell. Luke!"

"Kelli you need to stop kicking her. She has done nothing to you. You cant just go around kicking people. Tanya is going to be in my life. You need to start being nice to her."

"You may be the sperm donor who helped make me but you are not my daddy. You cant tell me what to do. She is mean to mommy. She is and asshole. Now both of you need to leave. Mommy is sick. Plus Auntie Alice is coming over to start planning the wedding."

"Who calls me a sperm donor? And who is getting married?

"I think it might be Emmett who called you a sperm donor. And I am getting married after graduation."

"What you cant. What about Kelli?"

"She is happy about it."

"There is no way in hell I am letting you do this, I have my rights."

"Yes you have your rights to Kelli not me. There is no law that says I cant get married."

"Think of Kelli."

"I have and it will be great for both me and her. And as for your rights those can be taken away. Now leave before I have to call my dad."

**Ok everyone tell me what you think the next chapter will be up soon. **

**Review = Update**


	38. tests

** Hey everyone! I want to thank you so much for all of the reviews. And remember the more I get the faster I update. I am said to say that this story will be ending soon and the sequel will be up. So with out further delay here is chapter the chapter. **

**BPOV**

Finally after about ten more minutes they left.

"Love are you ok?"

"Yes I really did not want him to find out this way. But now that it is out it feels so real."

"Yes love. Soon you will be all mine forever."

"Now that sounds good very nice. I really cant wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"Now that does sound nice. But before that can happen we need to celebrate Kelli's birthday."

"Yes that is right our little girls birthday. She is going to be 3. So we have like 3 weeks. I have to go call Alice so so she can plan her birthday party."

"YAY this is going to be so much fun."

The next three weeks went by so fast. My stomach thing passed. Kelli's birthday is in two days.

"Kelli baby it is time to get up. It is time to get up. It is the last day of school for you."

"But I like school. why does there have to be a break?"

"Because the teachers want to see their families. Plus me and daddy will be here with you."

"YAY! But what about Luke and Tanya. I don't want her to be around. I don't like her."

"Do worry. She wont be."

"Good."

"Love it is time to leave."

"OK. Wait. Bathroom." Really I thought my stomach thing was gone.

"Mommy are you ok? Are you sick again?"

"I don't know baby. But daddy is taking you to school."

"Ok. Feel better."

"I will. Now go tell daddy it is time to leave."

"OK bye mommy."

"bye baby."

About a minute later he was in my room.

"Love you are not coming with us."

"Um no. But I will meet you at school."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too."

Once I heard the door shut. I pulled out my cell phone. I called Alice.

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

"How fast can you and rose get here?"

"Why what's up? Is everything ok?"

"I don't know. Please get here as soon as you can and I will fill you in on everything."

"Ok we will be there in 5."

"Thanks ."

"Bye." Alice hung up.

Just as Alice said she and Rose were on my doorstep.

"Bella what is going on?"

"I am late."

"What do you mean?"

"my period."

"Oh my God."

"Yes. Now can we get to a store. I need to get a test."

"Yes lets go."

We are currently sitting in the girls bathroom waiting for the results. I have taken 20 pregnancy tests.

"Bella?"

'Yes."

"What was it like the first time?"

"I was very scared about what Luke would do."

_Flash back_

_ "What kind do we buy." I asked my friend Claire. _

_ "Bells I have know idea. Are you sure you did not miss count?" _

_ "yes I am sure. Why don't we just bye all of them." _

_ "Yea that is a good idea." _

_ "we walked up to the counter and the lady behind the counter gave us the dirties look. _

_ As we left the store I heard he say kids these days._

_ We got back to Claire's house and I went straight to the bathroom/. Five minutes later we were checking what they said._

_ Positive all of them. _

_ "How can they all be positive?" _

_ "I don't know. But what are you going to do." _

_ "Well first I have to tell Luke." _

_ "Right. Do you want me to call him?" _

_ "If you don't mind." _

_ "No of course not." _

_ Claire walked out of the room._

_ How could this happen. I cant be pregnant. I am 15. How can I bring a baby into this world. _

_ "He is on his way right now." _

_ "Thanks." _

_ "Yea no problem." _

_ We sat in silent until Luke got here._

_ "Bells baby is everything ok?" _

_ "I have something to tell you." _

_ "What is it." _

_ "I am pregnant." _

_End of flashback _

"Bella it is time."

I took a deep breath and walked over.

"Ready Bells?"

"Nope."

I looked over and the first one read….

**So please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Plus I want to know what you think I should do for her party. **

**Review = Update.**


	39. shopping again

** Hey everyone I got such a great response to my last chapter. i am so happy that so many people really like my story. Now here is the next chapter.**

**BPOV **

"It is positive."

"So are these." Said rose.

"All these too." that was Alice.

"I am going to have a baby. Me and Edward are going to a baby. Kelli is going to be a big sister. Oh my God. How can I be pregnant again. I am 18 and how could I have two kids. How am I going to support them."

"Bella clam down. Remember you have Edward. He is going to be there every step of the way. Plus my family. You are never going to be alone with this I promise. This is a good thing. This is going to bring you and Edward even more together."

"Yea you are right. I am going to have another baby."

We all started to jump up and down.

The bell rang telling us that first period was over.

"Ok not a word to anyone about this. I want to tell Edward first." The just gave me a look that said duh.

"Come on we really need to get to class Bella. You know how the teacher gets when we are late."

We walked into the classroom right as the bell rang.

I went to sit in my seat. I wasn't really paying attention. I just kept thinking that Kelli is finally going to have the family she has always wanted. She has always wanted brothers and sisters. She is finally going to have her mommy and daddy together. I am so lucky to have Edwrad in my life. Why he would choose us id beyond me.

"Bella come on. The bell rang. It is to to get to third period. Plus Edward is outside waiting for you."

"Thanks rose."

"No problem."

I walked out of the classroom. There standing in the hall way was Edward.

" Hello love how are you?"

"I am very good."

"Thst is very good to hear."

"Yea. Wait not again." I ran to the bathroom.

This is the part of being pregnant I did not miss.

"Bella are you ok." Rose asked.

"No can we please just leave. I am hungry. Lets get Alice and just leave."

"Ok."

We walked out of the bathroom to see everyone.

"Love were you just sick again."

"Yes. So Rose and Alice are going to take me home."

"No. I am going to take you home."

"No Edward you missed a week of school already because of me. Alice and Rose are going to take me home and that is final."

"Fine. But you are calling me as soon as you get home."

"Don't worry I will."

We walked into the office both rose and I said we were sick and Alice had to drive us home.

Of course Alice wanted to go to the mall and look for cloths. But first we had to stop and see my doctor.

The doctors appointment told me that I am 8 weeks along.

Now we were on our way to the mall. Alice had insisted that she get me some new cloths. Most of the cloths we got had little cute saying on them. They were for when I started to show.

Some of my favorites where a black shirt that said daddy did it. the next one was also black it said nine months to long. Then finally the last one had pictures of pickles ad ice cream.

We spent the next couple if hours at the mall.

We got back to the Cullen's house and I was so hungry.

"Alice can you make me a strawbrerry jelly and cheese sandwich.?

"Ew."

"Yea sure."

Meanwhile I pulled out my cell phone and texted Edward telling him that we are at his house.

"So Bella do you know how you are going to tell Edward"

" I have a few ideas.´

**Well there you go. Tell me what you think. **

**Review = Update**


	40. telling edward

** Hey everyone so here is the next chapter. I am very sad because there is one more chapter till this is done. I have had so much writing this for you. But I am also every excited to write what is going to happen after the fact. There is going to be so much drama coming in the next installment of this. So now here you go. **

**EPOV**

What is going on with Bella? It has been two hours. She was suppose to call me when she got home. My phone buzzed telling me I had a text.

"Oh thank God." I said a little to loudly.

"Mr. Cullen is everything ok?"

'Yes I am sorry." I told the teacher.

Thank God she is at my house. well I know that she is ok. Next period is lunch so I am going to go home. But first I am going to pick up Kelli.

Ring Ring.

Yes. I can go get my little girl.

I was walking out to my car when none other than Luke stepped in front of me.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to tell Bella I want to take Kelli on her birthday. That I want her n the weekends. That Tanya can be around her if I say she can."

"Yea none of that is going to happen. You listen to me and you listen good. You go near **MY** Bella or **OUR **daughter and you bring that slut around her you will be on life support when I am done with you. Plus I don't even want to think what Emmett or Charlie would do."

"For the last time you are not her father." Right then he hit me square in the face.

Fine he wants a fight. He is on.

By the time I was done people were around us chanting fight fight. The principal told us we were suspended until further notice. As for damages he got in a few good hits but he got the worst.

"This is not over." Luke was shouting.

He was right it wasn't but right now I wanted to get my little girl and get to the love of my life.

I pulled up to the day care center. I walked right into her classroom and she was surprised to see me.

"DADDY!"

"BABY!"

"Daddy what happened to your face?"

"Oh don't worry about that lets go home."

"Ok."

It took us 10 minutes to get back to my house.

**BPOV**

So now I am sitting in the living room with Rose and Alice waiting till Edward gets home.

We were in the middle of a movie when we hear the front door open and in runs Kelli.

"Baby how did you get here?"

"Daddy came and got me."

"Oh daddy brought you home."

"Yes he hurt his face."

"Kelli why don't you go upstairs and play. Rose and Alice please go with her."

"Yea." As Alice said that Edward turned the corner.

I looked at Edward over and as Kelli said he had bruises on his face.

"Edward what the hell happened to you?"

"Luke that is what happened. He wants Kelli on her birthday and on the weekends. Plus if he says Tanya can be around Kelli then she is. I said no. he through a few punches and now we are both suspended until further notice."

"Great well I will deal with him later. Right now we are going to take a walk to the meadow."

I walked into the middle of the meadow.

"Now love is everything ok?"

"Yes but I have a present for you." I handed him a box.

"Oh really and what is that?"

"You are just going to have to open it."

"Ok."

**EPOV**

So Bella hands me a box that has a shirt that says I put it in there.

"Bella. This is really nice. Thank you love what does it mean?" Bella takes off her jacket and she has a shirt on that says I blame him. "Love I still don't understand what is going on."

"You are going to be a daddy."

"I all ready am."

**BPOV **

Wow he really is not getting this .

"Edward I am pregnant." He did not move.

**EPOV**

"Edward I am pregnant."

"We are having a baby?"

"Yes."

**BPOV **

He picks me up and spins me around.

"This is the best day of my life. I have a beautiful fiancé and a beautiful daughter. Now we are going to have a baby."

"I am glad you are this happy."

"You have made me the most happiest man in the world."

Edward pulls me in and gives me the most passionate kiss .

Well this had been a really great day.

"Well I think we need to go tell Kelli that she is going to be a big sister."

"I agree."

**Ok so please tell me what you think and I will be back with the last chapter soon. I love you all very much. Thank you for well everything. **

**Review = Update. **


	41. Life Changes

**Hey everyone so here is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone that has been reading. It makes me so happy that people like what I write. But I will have the squeal up soon I promise. Now on to the chapter. **

**BPOV**

We were on our way back to Edward's house.

"Ok so lets tell Kelli then I will call my Charlie and tell him to come over to so we can tell everyone else."

"That sounds alright with me love."

We get back to the house and I grab a box that has a shirt in it the says big sister. She is going to flip. She has always wanted to be a big sister.

"Kelli can you please come here. I need to talk to you."

"Ok momma what is up."

"I have something I want to give you."

"YAY! What is it?"

"Come on lets go up to daddy's room."

"Edward picked Kelli up and carries her up the stairs.

Once we are in his room he set Kelli on the bed. I handed her the box.

"Ok now open it."

Kelli tears open the top of box and tissue paper was flying everywhere. She got to the shirt and took it out and read it aloud.

"Big sister. Thank you mommy but what are you trying to tell me that I am a big sister?"

"Well you are going to be."

"OH MY GOD! I am going to be a big sister. This is going to be so cool. When are we telling everyone?"

"Right as both Grandpa's get off work."

"Ok that sounds good. Now do you know if I am going to have a brother or sister?"

"no sweetie I don't know yet. But we will know very soon. If you want you may come with me when I go to the doctors again."

"Yea I want to go. This is so cool."

"Yes it is. So what do you want to do now?"

"Can we watch the little mermaid?"

"Yes of course."

Kelli went over to the TV and put it into the DVD player.

"Come Kelli lets get settled."

"OK."

We were at the part of the movie were Erik was about to kiss Ariel when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Bella my dad is here plus your dad."

"What is he doing here I have not called him yet. Alice."

"Yea I might have done that. don't give me that look I am very excited. So come on."

"Alice will be Alice."

As we turned the corner everyone was sitting in the living room.

"Bella is everything ok?"

"Yes dad everything is great."

"Alice made it sound very important."

"Well it is. I don't know how to tell everyone this but Edward and I are going to have a baby."

`"You guys are going to have a baby. I am going to be a grandpa again. Edward you better take good care of my little girl and grandbabies. If you don't I will shoot you. I am the chief of police they wont suspect me."

"Alright."

"Good I like you better than Luke and I am happy that you are going to be in this family."

"Thank you."

"I am going to be a grandma." That was Esmee.

"I thought I heard you were at the hospital."

"We are going to be uncles." Emmett and jasper.

"Well thank you guys. But I need to get going."

"Love do you have to go?"

"Yea I need to go and talk to Luke. We need to settle things about Kelli."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too always. I will call you when I get home."

"OK bye."

"Dad can you please take me over to Lukes house I need to talk to him."

"Yes Bells."

We got to Luke's in about 10 minutes.

"Thanks dad." He just nodded.

I walked up to Lukes and knocked on the door.

"Bella what are you doing here."

"Don't talk just listen. You had no write hitting Edward. You want to talk about Kelli you come to me. If I hear you go anywhere near Edward there will be hell to pay. Bring that slut around Kelli there will be hell to pay. If you remember my father is the chief of police. I will get a restraining order on you. LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

I turned around and went home. I called Edward and told him I was home.  
**EPOV**

I walked up to my dads office.

"Come in"

"Hey dad I was wondering if I can talk to you?"

"Yea come sit down. What is it son?"

"Well I want to aks Bella to move in with me."

"That is a really great idea. Is she going to be moving in here or have you looked at some places?"

"Well we would start off here. But I have been looking."

"Well she and Kelli are welcome to stay here. We will have to get a room for Kelli."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem son. But you may want to talk to Charlie about it."

"Well I already did. He said I had his blessing."

"Well that is very good."

"Yea night dad."

"Night Edward."

The next morning I woke up early and went over to Bella's house.

"Edward hi you are very early. What do I owe this surprise?"

"Well I have something I want to ask you."

"Yes."

"Will you move in with me?"

"OMG yes I will."

**Ok everyone there you I hope you enjoyed this story. There is a picture of Kelli's shirt on my profile. I am currently working on the squeal. I hope to have the first chapter up in the next few days. Thank you to everyone. I love all of you very much. I will see you in the next story. **


End file.
